Que familia!
by Fefi Da Silva
Summary: draco y hermione estan de novios desde hace un tiempo, y el rubio quiere conocer a la familia de ella,por mas de que esta le diga que no es buena idea.¿no puede ser tan malo,no?. entren y averiguenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Que familia!**

**Capitulo 1: ¡de acuerdo, vamos!**

-ya te dije que no.-respondió una chica cansadamente, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones negros que adornaba el hermoso apartamento.

-por que no?- pregunto un insistente rubio, mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pobre chica, que parecía que en cualquier momento le daría algo.

-ya hemos hablado de esto- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos con frustración- por que no quiero…

-…. Que te espanten.-interrumpió monótonamente el rubio, haciendo que la castaña frunciera el seño. ¿Se lo estaba tomando a broma?-por favor Hermione, ni que fueran dementotes.

-tu no los conoces, hablas desde la ignorancia!-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras lo miraba ceñuda.

-por esa razón tengo que conocerlos, no me gusta que me digas ignorante!- dijo el rubio mientras sonreía de lado. "en cualquier momento cae" pensó.

-créeme Draco, en tu lugar yo si preferiría que me llamaran ignorante- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina, seguida por Draco.

-dame una razón para que no los conozca- pidió mientras la abrazaba por la espalda- y no me digas "por que no quiero que te espanten", esa frase esta muy trillada.

-de acuerdo, quieres una verdadera razón, te la daré- dijo la chica mientras se volteaba en sus brazos, para mirarlo a los ojos- la razón verdadera por la cual no quiero que conozcas a mis padres, a mis primos, tíos...- el rubio la miraba como diciendo "al grano". Suspiro- es por que te mataran.- finalizo con los ojos cerrados. Pasaron unos segundos donde el silencio reino, hasta que unas escandalosas carcajadas resonaron por todo el apartamento, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos y se encontrase con su novio partiéndose de la risa- de que diablos te ríes?-pregunto molesta.

-como que de que?- pregunto llevándose una mano de la cintura de Hermione hasta su ojo para limpiarse una lagrima- de lo que me dices!. No me aran nada.

-te dije que hablas desde la ignorancia, y también te dije que no!- finalizo zafándose de los brazos de Draco, para después dirigirse por un pasillo, el cual la llevaba a su habitación.

- mira Hermione- comenzó el rubio entrando en la habitación con una expresión seria- somos novios desde hace un año y tres meses. Durante todo ese tiempo, y déjame agregar que fue muuucho- dijo mientras hacia un gesto con las manos, haciendo que Hermione sonriera- nunca te e pedido u nombrado a tus padres u cualquier otro familiar. Pero siento que necesito conocer a tu familia, siento que conociéndola, lo nuestro se reforzara- termino viéndola a los ojos.

-Draco, yo no necesito que conozcas a mi familia para que nuestra relación se refuerce!- dijo la chica mientras avanzaba hacia el chico- creo que quedo bastante claro que lo nuestro va en serio- mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello, mientras el lo hacia por la cintura- en serio, no es necesario.- finalizo, mientras el rubio fruncía el seño.

- no se por que tengo la corazonada de que ellos no saben de mi existencia.- dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras la chica giraba el rostro hacia la puerta. El rubio abrió los ojos enormemente- ELLOS NO SABEN QUE TIENES NOVIO!-la acuso apuntándola con uno de sus dedos, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco- ESTOY SEGURO QUE NISIQUIERA TUS AMIGOS LO SABEN!- siguió mientras la soltaba y daba unos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarla.- no lo puedo creer!-finalizo, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía por la puerta, seguido por la castaña.

- espera- dijo Hermione tomándolo por el brazo, haciendo que el se girara. Al ver su cara supo que estaba enojado, molesto y un poco furioso-te lo puedo explicar, solo…. Sentémonos- pidió, mientras el rubio se soltaba de su agarre y se dirigía al sofá negro.

-empieza- dijo secamente, mientras la taladraba con la mirada. La chica se sentó frente de el y tras un suspiro empezó.

-veras…. Hace un par de años, cuando nosotros dos ni siquiera nos hablábamos, yo…. Yo…. Salí con un chico, su nombre era Devon- empezó, mientras veía como el rubio se tensaba un poco.-bueno, Salí con Devon por un tiempo, mas o menos tres o cuatro meses, no era muy romántico pero…..

- Hermione, no se si no te has dado cuenta, pero- empezó el rubio seriamente, para después aclararse la Garganta-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA COMO ERA ESE ESTUPIDO EX NOVIO TUYO!- termino exasperado, mientras la chica lo miraba confundida.

- tu no querías una explicación?- pregunto molesta.

-si quiero una explicación, pero no quiero que me explique como ese gilipollas de tu ex novio era congo por que te recuerdo que yo soy tu novio AHORA!- remarco molesto, mientras la castaña trataba de no soltar una carcajada. Adoraba sus celos innecesarios.

-bueno, lo siento-se disculpo- como te decía, Devon era mi novio y- miro a Draco y vio como apretaba la mandíbula- es necesario hablar de el en esta historia Draco!.

- no creo que sea necesario Granger!- respondió el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-bueno como te decía, mi ex novio- Draco bufo- a los tres o cuatro meses quiso conocer a mis padres, y yo le dije que la idea era buena- el rubio la vio con ojos desorbitados e iba a protestar cuando la chica agrego molesta- aun no e acabado con la historia asi que manten tu preciosos labios cerrados- draco obedesio- gracias. Bien por donde iba….. A si….. bueno, a los días fuimos a mi casa. Nos abrió mi madre y nos invito a pasar. Hablamos un poco hasta que Devon soltó la bomba y en el momento en que mi padre, mis tíos y mis primos entraron en la sala, esta exploto- dijo, mientras el rubio la miraba atentamente- lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese día fue ver a Devon lleno de una mezcla asquerosa que le lanzaron mis primos y lo que me dijo: "creo que lo nuestro no da para mas".- finalizo viendo el piso.

Ya esta, se lo había contado. No quería verlo, ya que no soportaría escuchar algo parecido a lo que le dijo Devon, mirándole a los ojos y sin llorar. Espero, espero, espero y espero a que draco hablara, pero como este no lo hacia, se atrevió a verlo. Seguía igual que hace unos minutos, mirándola seriamente, a si que decidió interrumpir.

-y bien?- dijo seriamente la chica- no dirás nada?- pregunto.

-si- respondió el chico seriamente, para después sonreír de medio lado- que diablos fue lo que le hicieron a el idiota de Deiron?- pregunto emocionado, confundiendo a la castaña.

- acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?- pregunto incrédula- escuchaste la parte en que te dije que mis primos hicieron eso solo para ahuyentarlo?.

- claro que te escuche, y la verdad es que quiero saber que es lo que le echaron encima a el estupido de Dorion!- dijo inmutable, viendo a una castaña exasperada.

-Devon, draco, Devon!- dijo exasperada, viendo como el chico se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro. "adora sacarme de mis casillas" pensó- no se…. Era una mezcla de huevos podridos, leche pasada y otras cosas en estado de descompocicon!- agrego mientras hacia gestos con los brazos.

- genial!- dijo draco, haciendo que la castaña lo viera molesta- asi que tu familia es bromista, quien lo diría!- agrego como si nada.

- mi familia no es bromista, a los hombres de mi familia les encanta espantar a los chicos que me rodean!- siguió mirándolo fijamente, con un poco de irritación- con decirte que ni Harry ni ron querían pisar mi casa después del "accidente" que sufrieron sus cabellos, es decirte mucho!- siguió.

-espera espera- dijo draco como entrando en razón.- que les paso a potty y a la comadreja?- pregunto sonriendo.

- eres insoportable draco Malfoy!- dijo exasperada, mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba en su habitación.

Draco se levanto del sillón y siguió los pasos de Hermione, para después, tras haber quitado el hechizo a la puerta, entrar. Encontró a Hermione sentada en la cama que adornaba la amplia habitación, a si que, Con pasos sigilosos, se acerco a la chica, y se posiciono frente a ella, para después tomarla de la mano y levantarla, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con el de ella.

- oye….- empezó el rubio mientras juntaba sus rostros hasta que el espacio entres sus bocas fuese el mínimo y con sus manos sujetase sus caderas posesivamente, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran al máximo- yo si e escuchado todo tu relato, y por lo que escuche, tu padre, tus tíos y tus primos odian que tu estés con alguien, pero creo que ellos tienen que entender que ya no eres una niña.- siguió mientras colocaba su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione, para después besar lentamente esa zona- a si que, que mejor persona que yo para hacerles entrar en razón, ah?- pregunto, acariciando sus costados con lentitud, haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro.

-draco….- dijo la castaña con los ojos cerrados mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con el pelo del rubio- …. Entiendes que existe una posibilidad de que pase lo que paso con Devon?-pregunto, haciendo que draco parara de besarla y se volviera para verla directamente a los ojos.

- no pasara.- respondió seguro- yo no soy ese estupido de Dinton- la chica bufo- créeme, les caeré increíblemente bien a tus padres, tíos y primos, no por nada soy draco carisma Malfoy- siguió, haciendo que la chica lo mirara con una ceja enarcada.

- te olvidaste de arrogante y prepotente, cariño- dijo la chica, mientras el rubio sonreía de lado.

- forma parte de mi encanto, además tu adoras que sea asi!- agrego viéndola con deseo- asi que vamos a ir o no?- pregunto. La castaña suspiro cansada.

- si vamos- respondió, haciendo que el rubio ensanchara su sonrisa.

-genial habla con tus padres, dile que iremos a pasar unos días en su casa!- dijo mientras hacia que Hermione retrocediera hasta dar con el borde de su cama- bueno…. Dime, me quedo en tu apartamento, donde de seguro nos divertiremos toda la noche- dijo arrogante mientras recostaba delicadamente a una Hermione sonriente en la cama- o me voy a mi apartamento, solo, donde me sentare en el sillón a esperar a que sea de día para verte?.

-creo que es una pregunta muy estupida de tu parte!- respondió la chica mientras lo besaba lenta y pausadamente, haciendo que el chico se olvidara de su propio nombre- pero antes de divertirnos, quiero decirte que en el momento en que estemos en la casa de mis padres, no podremos volver, así que atente a las consecuencias!- advirtió, mientras el chico asentía , para después empezar a besarla mas apasionadamente. Si, esa noche si que se divertirían a lo grande.


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo a los Granger!

Capitulo 2:!conociendo a los Granger!.

Genial. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Hermione le había mandado una carta a sus padres diciéndoles que los iría a visitar, claro, exceptuando la parte de que iría con el rubio, cosa que lo molesto. Pero tras una corta discusión, y una acalorada reconciliación, todo quedo en el olvido. Ellos contestaron rápidamente, diciéndole a la chica que fuera en dos días a su casa ya que de ahí, se Irian con el resto de su familia hasta su casa vacacional.

Y bueno. Hay se encontraban, en el auto negro de Draco, yendo a la casa de los Granger. Ya había pasado más de media hora y Hermione no había emitido palabra, estaba demasiado concentrada en mirar por la ventana.

-en que piensas?-pregunto Draco mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Vio como la chica pegaba un leve salto en su lugar, para después dirigirle una mirada seria.

- pienso en lo que nos espera- respondió con un poco de nerviosismo.

- ya te dije que no me aran nada, por favor tranquilízate.- dijo Draco mientras sonreía de lado.- ellos estarán encantado de ver como su niña tiene un novio.

-créeme, será exactamente lo contrario-dijo Hermione rodando los ojos. Como se podía ser tan terco.- escucha, e estado pensando y…. creo que…. Deberíamos esperar a que pasen un par de horas para que les digamos a mis padres que somos novios, tal vez hasta que lleguemos a la casa vacacional.

-no- dijo Draco seriamente, mientras paraba en un semáforo- ya e esperado mucho tiempo como para retrasarlo un par de horas. No me aran nada. Por si no lo recuerdas soy un mago y…..

-ni se te ocurra hechizar a mi familia Draco Malfoy- regaño la castaña- por que créeme que será lo ultimo que hagas.

-de acuerdo, no la utilizare- dijo rodando los ojos. Por mas de que hubieran salido de howarts, seguía siendo la misma aguafiestas de siempre- pero si sigues diciéndome lo mismo, lo are.- al ver que Hermione se quedaba callada, se acerco a su boca y la beso corta pero intensamente- buena chica!- dijo mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

Viajaron por un par de horas, donde Hermione le indico a Draco el camino, ya que el chico, por mas de que ahora viviera en el mundo muggle por culpa de la castaña, no tenia ni idea de cómo andar por el sin perderse. Cuando la castaña diviso la casa de sus padres, sonrío. Ciertamente, hace mucho tiempo que quería verlos, pero con Draco, sus estudios y su trabajo, casi no tenía tiempo. Verlos nuevamente seria muy agradable, salvo la parte en que entran sus primos y sus travesuras.

- aquí es.- dijo Hermione mientras señalaba una casa blanca bastante amplia, con un jardín sumamente cuidado y unas rejas negras. El rubio Pudo notar que no había una reja divisoria entre la casa de los padres de Hermione y otra de color blanco. "le gustara hablar con los vecinos" pensó, mientras estacionaba el coche, para después salir, rodear el auto y abrirle a su novia.

La castaña toco el timbre con un poco de nerviosismo. Bien, ya lo había echo, era hora de la verdad. Pudo percibir el ruido de de unos tacos en el interior de la casa. "debe de ser mama, mejor" pensó suspirando, y al instante sintió como Draco la tomaba de la mano y le daba un leve apretón, haciendo que una leve sonrisa se instalara en su rostro. Escucharon como las trancas eran removidas, para después ver como lentamente se abría la puerta, dejando ver el amplio pasillo blanco. Ambos chicos se miraron entre si extrañados, pero al sentir un leve carraspeo voltearon la mirada hasta posarla en un niño rubio, de ojos celestes, vestido con una remera blanca, unos jeans azules y…. esperen. Draco volvió a pasar su mirada desde la cabeza del chico hasta sus pies, y largo una carcajada. El niño tenia puesto unos ¡tacos rojos!, los cuales le quedaban enormemente grande.

-de que te ríes rubio?- pregunto el niño seriamente, con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza- y quien eres?

-de tu gusto por los zapatos niño, pero tranquilo, te quedan bien- respondió aguantando una risita, haciendo que la castaña le pegara con el codo y que el niño lo mirara con el seño fruncido- y en cuanto a quien soy, mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy.- escucho como el niño reía levemente.- de que te ríes?.

- del pésimo gusto que tuvieron tus padres a la hora de ponerte un nombre, es horrible-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras Draco lo miraba fríamente- pero tranquilo, combina con tu apariencia- siguió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. ¿ Acaso ese niño con tacos lo estaba insultando?.

-mira crío insolente, mi nombre es hermoso al igual que yo y …..

-para quien?, para nosotros o para los marcianos?- pregunto el niño inocentemente, haciendo que el rubio mayor bufara. Draco iba a replicar, pero la castaña intervino.

- Lucas, ya párala- dijo Hermione mientras veía que el niño miraba hacia el piso, y Draco sonreía de lado- y tu también Draco, te parece lindo pelear con un niño de diez años?- pregunto con el seño fruncido, haciendo que Draco borrara su sonrisa y que Lucas lo mirara con suficiencia.- entremos de una vez y tu-señalando a Lucas- por que traes puestos los tacones de mama?-pregunto mientras entraba y el rubio la seguía, no sin antes fulminar al crío con la mirada.

-es una larga historia, pero resumiendo-dijo Lucas suspirando- Marc y Lucien están en la casa y yo fui victima de su primer broma, me los colocaron cuando estaba durmiendo y tienen pegamento- sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, para después mirar a Draco seriamente- ni se te ocurra reírte rubio tenido por que te juro que lo lamentaras.

- rubio tenido serás tu niñita- replico Draco mientras sonreía de lado y observaba la sala impresionado, en verdad era muy bonita- pagas para que te hagan la tinta?, por que déjame decirte que si es así, te están robando. Pareces un patito- mirándolo de arriba abajo- y uno muy feo déjame aclarar.

-basta- dijo Hermione cansinamente- Lucas ven te los quitare!- mientras se dirigía a el sillón blanco.

-el crío sabe que tienes magia?- pregunto Draco curioso mientras observaba como Hermione le removía los tacones con su varita.

-por supuesto que lo se, yo lo se todo de ella!- respondió Lucas con suficiencia, para después mirar a la castaña seriamente- o no todo. Que hace este aquí?-pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor y miraba a su prima. Vio como la chica vacilaba un poco, al igual de que el rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su prima. Un clic sonó en su cabeza- hooo, el es tu novio cierto?- pregunto, y al ver el leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su prima, se echo a reír.

-Lucas deja de reír, que no es para reírse!- dijo la castaña con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- claro que lo es!- exclamo el niño mientras se secaba las lagrimas- Ho, esta semana me divertiré a lo grande.-siguió.

-a que te refieres con que te divertirás a lo grande?- pregunto el rubio suspicaz.

-ya lo veras, ya lo veras!- dijo el niño mientras salía, pero antes se giro con una sonrisa diabólica- yo que tu dormiría con un ojo abierto- y sin mas se fue.

-¿de que diablos esta hablando?-pregunto confundido.

-ven Draco, vamos al patio- dijo la castaña rodando los ojos.

Caminaron por un pasillo blanco, adornado con cuadros y una que otra mesita. Debía admitir que los Granger tenían buen gusto. Pasaron por la cocina, para después salir por una puerta blanca hacia el jardín. Este era bastante espacioso. Tenía una piscina mediana, varias flores de diferentes colores y en una esquina se encontraba una mesa redonda blanca, en la cual había un grupo de personas sentadas. Hermione camino lentamente hasta llegar al círculo de personas, mientras que Draco la seguía tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. "son mis suegros, no Voldemort" pensaba mientras veía como a Hermione le temblaba la mano derecha.

- hija!- exclamaron dos personas mientras la abrazaban- no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado- agrego un hombre con el cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

-yo también!- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro- como han estado?-pregunto, olvidándose de la presencia de Draco.

- muy bien, últimamente apenas tengo tiempo en mi agenda pero… quien es el?- pregunto jane señalando a Draco con un dedo y la ceja enarcada mientras el padre de Hermione lo miraba seriamente .- es un amigo tuyo?-pregunto inocentemente. Hermione iba a contestarle, pero el rubio se le adelanto.

-hola soy Draco Malfoy, el novio de su hija. Es un gusto conocerlos personalmente- dijo Draco mientras tomaba la mano de la señora Granger y depositaba un beso en ella, para después ver al señor Granger, el cual no dejaba de mirarlo duramente- señor Granger- saludo mientras estiraba la mano y el señor Granger se la estrechaba fuertemente, "me romperá la mano" pensó con una mueca imperceptible de dolor en el rostro. El resto de los presentes miraba la escena con cierto asombro, tanto que hasta podría parecerle gracioso a Draco, si el padre de la castaña no le estuviera mutilando la mano.

- papa estas bien?- pregunto Hermione mientras separaba la mano de su padre de la de Draco, ya que este ultimo estaba apunto de llorar.

-s-si solo que me tomo desprevenido- dijo secamente mientras veía al rubio de arriba abajo con una mueca de asco en su rostro- no sabia que tuvieras novio.

-bueno, pero ahora lo sabes y el se quedara toda la semana con nosotros.- afirmo la chica.

- me parece perfecto- dijo jane con una sonrisa mientras veía al rubio- Draco, no?- pregunto, mientras el rubio asentía- ven, te presentare a la familia- mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Lo llevo hasta la mesa, donde se encontraban cuatro personas.

- Draco, el es mateo - dijo mientras el chico pelinegro y de ojos verdes, de no mas de quince años, hacia un gesto con la cabeza, el cual fue correspondido por el rubio- ella es Micaela - dijo señalando a una pequeña de no mas de diez años, pelinegra con ojos grises la cual le sonreía amistosamente.- ellos son marta y Gustavo, tíos de Hermione- aclaro, mientras el rubio estrechaba la mano de Gustavo, el cual lo miraba asesinamente para después besar la mejilla de marta.- los gemelos Lucien y Marc deben de estar en su cuarto, ya los conocerás mas adelante y Lucas…

- ya lo e conocido, es muy..- "insoportable, teñido, patito feo, afeminado"- …. Agradable.

-que bueno- dijo jane- bueno, ya que estamos todos, por que no partimos, aya nos esperan Grace y Lorcan- dijo mientras todos se paraban- Draco, te importaría lleva en tu auto a mateo, Lucas y Micaela?-pregunto.

- claro, no hay problema-"mientras el crío insolente mantenga su bocota cerrada" pensaba con una sonrisa- vamos?- pregunto a los dos presentes.

Caminaron hasta el auto, donde el rubio abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejar entrar a Hermione, mientras mateo dejaba entrar a Lucas y Micaela para hacerlo el después. Ya todos en el auto, el rubio lo puso en marcha.

-dime mateo, como te ha ido en el liceo?- pregunto Hermione cortando el silencio.

- bien, últimamente mis notas han mejorado mucho y ya no tengo que soportar a bruno así que se puede decir que excelente- respondió mientras sonreía- bueno, casi excelente, ya que Lucien y Marc se meten en problemas y yo tengo que arreglarlos!-siguió con un suspiro.

- siguen igual que siempre?-pregunto Hermione temerosa por su respuesta.

- no, están peor.-respondió sacudiendo la cabeza- créeme rubio, será un milagro que salgas vivo de esta semana!- dijo mirando a Draco por el espejo.

- otro mas- dijo Draco rodando los ojos- que es lo máximo que un crío puede hacerme ah?, ¿tirarme bombas de agua?, ¿pintarme el bigote con marcadores?- pregunto burlón, mientras doblaba en una esquina.

-podrían raparte- dijo suavemente Micaela con una sonrisa, mientras Draco soltaba una carcajada.

-si claro, como no!- dijo sarcástico mientras estacionaba el coche frente a una casa enorme, rodeada de árboles.

- nosotros te hemos avisado, atente a las consecuencias!- dijo mateo mientras veía por la ventana como dos chicos pelicastaños de mas o menos once años esperaban en la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa sádica en sus rostros- y bienvenido al infierno!.

Hola!

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de ¡que familia!. Espero que les guste. Quiero decirles que para mi es muy importante que dejen Reviews ya que ellos me alientan a seguir escribiendo. En el próximo capitulo pasaran cosas muy graciosas!

¿Qué aran Marc y Lucien?

¿Draco caerá en cuenta de que las advertencias de Hermione eran por su bien?

Besos y dejen Reviews!  
Gracias.

Fefi.


	3. Chapter 3: Cuidado con lo que dices!

Capitulo 3: ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

"Trágame tierra". Eso era lo que pensaba Hermione en el momento en que bajo del auto. Pudo notar perfectamente las sonrisas maliciosas que Lucien y Marc le dirigieron a Draco y sabia perfectamente que eso no traería nada bueno.

La última vez que vio esas sonrisas, su novio la dejo de la peor manera. Suspiro rendida, para después ver a Draco mientras este removía las maletas del auto junto a Mateo.

Sonrío.

Sabia que el no era de los que se rendían fácilmente y que daría batalla hasta las ultimas consecuencias; por su orgullo y por que como siempre decía el, nadie, nadie se burla de un Malfoy. Eso también la asustaba, ya que sus primos, por mas diablillos que fueran, eran niños y tenia la impresión de que a la primera de cambio, el Draco Malfoy de howarts, el que se vengaba de la peor manera solamente por que le tocaron el cabello, volvería. Tendría que vigilarlo bien, ya que por más de que tuviera 19 años, no dejaba de tener actitudes de niño.

-herms!- gritaron dos voces, haciendo que la chica girara su rostro hacia los dos pelicastaños sonrientes. Además de ser unos demonios con las personas que no les agradaban, eran muy tiernos y dulces con ella.

-Hola chicos- dijo acercándose a ellos, para después abrazarlos a los dos.- como han estado?

-genial.-respondieron a coro.

- adivina lo que le acabamos de hacer a el tío Guillermo?- dijo Marc con aire misterioso, a lo que la castaña lo miro expectante, esperando lo peor- recuerdas su preciado auto negro, el que te encantaba?- "o no" pensó la castaña mientras asentía- espero que lo recuerdes bien por que créeme, será el ultimo recuerdo que tengas de ese auto negro.

-que le hicieron al auto del tío?- pregunto ceñuda. Eran increíblemente tiernos con ella, pero eso no significaba que lo fueran con los demás familiares.

-bueno...-bacilo Lucien meciéndose hacia a delante y hacia atrás- … digamos que su auto sufrió un… tinte.

-un tinte?, a que se refieren?-pregunto ceñuda.

- bueno, sabes que nos encanta pintar y bueno….- Lucien dejo la frase en el aire mientras Marc ahogaba una risita y Hermione abría los ojos.

- ¡están locos!- exclamo, haciendo que Draco y mateo giraran hacia ella, para después seguir en lo suyo- saben que se meterán en un gran problema?

- tranquila- dijo Marc despreocupadamente- nunca encontraran pruebas de nuestro delito.

-además, le hicimos un favor!- agrego Lucien con una sonrisa- ahora no parecerá un amargado con la vida, y de seguro que encuentra una novia.

-por que lo hicieron?, por merlín-pregunto la castaña exasperada.

-oye, nosotros lo hicimos para que aprendiera la lección- se defendió Marc con los brazos cruzados, mientras Hermione híper ventilaba.

-y cual es esa lección?, "nunca dejes tu auto cerca de los demonios castaños o lo convertirán en auto de circo " o " jamás, nunca te acerques a Marc y Lucien Lorenz mientras no tengas novia" - pregunto escéptica, haciendo que los chicos rieran.

-no!- dijo Lucien riendo- la lección es " nunca le mientras tan descaradamente a Lucien y Marc Lorenz por que lo lamentaras".

- o por dios!, que tan grave fue la mentira como para que le hicieran eso?- pregunto.

-muy grabe!- respondieron serios a coro- ¡no te parece grave que nos dijera que viniste a la casa de verano con un chico!- exclamo Lucien.

- y encima que nos asegure que es tu novio!- siguió Marc de brazos cruzados.

Hermione callo. "Así que por eso lo hicieron" pensó suspirando mientras los veía. No quería afirmarles lo que su tío Guillermo les dijo, pero de todas formas se darían cuenta. Tenía miedo de la reacción que tomarían, pero tenia que hacerlo.

-chicos…- empezó Hermione, viendo las sonrisas de los chicos- … escuchen. Lo que el tío Guillermo les dijo… es verdad.- termino.

- perdón, creo que no te oí bien, me lo repites?- pregunto Lucien con una sonrisa.

-dije que, el tío Guillermo no mintió. Vine con mi novio.- respondió Hermione.

- Marc, escuchaste lo mismo que yo escuche?- pregunto Lucien viendo a su hermano, el cual asintió. Miro a Hermione- oye, por que nos mientes. Sabes que no te aremos nada a ti por mentirnos, pero eso no te da el derecho de hacerlo.- siguió ceñudo.

-no es mentira, enserio, vine con mi….

- herms, donde dejo las maletas?- pregunto Draco acercándose. Marc y Lucien lo vieron de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolo concentradamente. Draco los vio- hola- saludo.

- hola- saludaron serios al uníoslo, mientras seguían viéndolo.

- te acompaño a la habitación para dejar nuestras maletas.-dijo Hermione viéndolo.

- nuestras maletas?, habitación?- pregunto Marc viéndola- me imagino que quisiste decir "te acompaño a TU habitación para que dejes SOLO tus maletas" no?-pregunto.

- no niño, ella dijo que me acompañaría a NUESTRA habitación para dejar NUESTRAS maletas- respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras. No le gustaban los niños, no tenia paciencia como para soportarlos.

- Ho, ya veo- dijo secamente Lucien- y… como te llamas?- pregunto.

- Draco Malfoy- respondió, mientras sostenía las maletas con ambas manos- ustedes son…

- yo soy Marc y el es Lucien- respondió Marc- así que… eres el novio de herms?, que bien.

"esto no esta bien", pensó Hermione mientras pasaba su mirada de Lucien a Marc. Algo se Traian entre manos. "eres el novio de herms?, que bien", ja, ni el mas estupido de su familia se creería tal cosa. Tendría que tenerlos vigilados.

- vamos, dejaremos las maletas- dijo la castaña mientras entraba en la casa, seguida de Draco, dejando a los gemelos solos.

-Marc- llamo Lucien viendo hacia el frente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- piensas en lo mismo que yo?- pregunto.

- por supuesto que si- respondió Marc, mientras unas sonrisas maliciosas se formaban en sus rostros.- por supuesto que si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- cuidado con lo que dices frente a ellos- dijo Hermione acomodando su ropa en el ropero, mientras Draco estaba sentado en la cama. Suspiro cansado.

- ya te dije que no me aran nada, además, ellos dijeron que estaba bien que tuvieras novio. Tal vez maduraron, ya cálmate Granger!- dijo Draco despreocupadamente, pero al ver el rostro de Hermione- de acuerdo, si te tranquiliza saber que no hablare de mas frente a ellos, pues, esta bien.

- gracias- dijo Hermione acercándose a el, para después sentarse en su regazo y besarlo lentamente, mientras que con una mano le desordenaba el cabello.

- oigan!- grito una voz desde la puerta, haciendo que los chicos se separaran abruptamente- no saben que hay menores en la casa, a los cuales les provoca nauseas esas demostraciones de afecto?- pregunto Lucas recostado en el marco de la puerta- o peor, no saben que hay menores asesinos en la casa?- pregunto.

- ja, ja. Muy gracioso Lucas- dijo Hermione levantándose para seguir acomodando su ropa.- que haces aquí?- pregunto.

- pues vine por dos cosas- respondió con una sonrisa viendo a Draco- la primera era para verificar que el rubio teñido que tienes por novio seguía vivo- Draco frunció el seño- y la segunda, para avisarte que el almuerzo esta servido.- siguió, mientras se daba la vuelta- a y herms, cocino la tía Grace así que, si no quieres enfermarte, te recomiendo que comas solo verduras- finalizo, para después irse.

- que pasa con la comida de tu tía?- pregunto Draco viéndola.

- digamos, que sus dotes culinarios son pésimos.- respondió con una sonrisa- recuerdo que en un campamento familiar, la tía Grace llevo la comida. Estuvimos dos días comiendo lo mínimo indispensable de esa bazofia, no queríamos herirle.- respondió al ver la cara de Draco- así que come solamente verduras, se que no te gustan mucho, pero tranquilo, después nos escaparemos a la cocina y aremos pizza.

- de acuerdo- respondió Draco levantándose, para después tomar la mano de Hermione y encaminarse a la sala principal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quince minutos.

Quince malditos minutos.

Quince malditos minutos sentado en esa mesa, rodeado mayoritariamente de gente a la cual no le caía bien. En la cabecera de la mesa estaba el señor Granger, el cual no le quitaba el ojo de encima, a la derecha de este se encontraba Gustavo, el cual reprendía a Lucien ya que este estaba tirando la carne quemada de su plato al perro. Al lado de Lucien, se encontraba Marc, el cual comía tranquilamente su ensalada. Mateo estaba frente a el, y de vez en cuando pasaba su mirada de el hacia Hermione, para después seguir comiendo. El patito feo se encontraba frente a Hermione, el cual no comía nada de nada. A su izquierda se encontraba Lorcan, comiendo como si nada. Y por ultimo las mujeres se encontraban enfrascadas en una conversación relacionada con la ropa, maquillaje, y otras cosas de chicas. Suspiro, para después llevarse un poco de lechuga a la boca.

- dime Draco, desde cuando Hermione y tu son novios?- pregunto el señor Granger mientras comía con una mueca un pedazo de carne.

-desde hace un año y tres meses- respondió viéndolo. De pronto todos los presentes fijaron su vista en el, expectantes a la conversación.

-interesante. Vives cerca de mi hija?- pregunto tomando un poco de agua. "prácticamente vivo con su hija" pensó Draco. Iba a decírselo pero Hermione le piso el pie. Se giro hacia ella y vio como negaba con la cabeza.

- mas o menos, mi apartamento queda a dos puertas del de ella- respondió.

- y donde se conocieron?- pregunto Grace, reina del chisme.

- nos conocimos en el colegio- respondió. No sabia cuanto podía hablar de su mundo con ellos. Al parecer hizo lo correcto, por que Hermione lo miro sonriente.

- eran amigos?- pregunto Marta, a lo que Hermione la miro fulminante y Draco palideció. Sabia que en el momento en que dijera que eran enemigos, lo asesinarían. Pero ni modo, prometió hablar con la verdad.

- no, en realidad no nos llevábamos muy bien- respondió tomando un poco de agua. Sonrío interiormente, había evadido el tema como los mejores.

- entonces eran como…. Enemigos?- ahí estaba, ese maldito patito feo metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

- creo que eso no importa….- empezó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

-Ho, ya recuerdo- dijo el señor Granger pensativo, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.- este es aquel que te molestaba por ser...- vio como su hija negaba con la cabeza-…. Una Granger verdad?- pregunto.

- creo que eso no importa no?- pregunto Hermione, tratando de no tocar el tema. Sabia que Draco estaba muy arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado en howarts- lo que importa es que eso ya paso y que todo cambio.

- herms tiene razón- apoyo jane mirando a su hija con una sonrisa, a lo que Hermione se la devolvió agradecida- y dime Draco, trabajas y estudias?- pregunto.

- si. Estudio leyes y manejo las empresas de mi padre- respondió mas tranquilo al ver que dejaban el tema de lado.

- eso es genial muchacho- dijo Guillermo- yo también comencé a manejar las empresas de mis padres a los diecinueve- dijo con arrogancia.

- y los pobres casi se quedan en la banca rota por eso- regaño Grace mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo. Todos rieron.

El aire tenso se fue por momentos, haciendo que Draco se sintiera más cómodo. Ciertamente, algunos integrantes les caía mas que otros, como por ejemplo, Mateo, era buen chico y no lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo. Micaela, era una niña callada pero que de vez en cuando le sonreía, haciendo que le correspondiera. La madre de Hermione era encantadora y parecía que el le caía bien. Grace, era una cotilla, que cocinaba pésimo, bien como para matarte, pero no parecía mala persona. En cuanto al sector masculino, exceptuando a mateo, todos y cada uno de ellos les caía tremendamente mal. Pero bueno, tendría que soportarlos por dos razones claves: la primera, por que quería llevarse bien con la familia de Hermione, ya que ella era muy importante para el. Y segundo, por que no quería que esos hombres pensaran que era un cobarde. "antes muerto" pensó, mientras veía como los gemelos lo miraban fijamente.

-familia, es hora de irnos a pescar!- anuncio el señor Granger mientras se paraba. "¿que cosa?" pensaba el rubio confundido.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hola!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de "!que familia!". Espero que les guste!. Se que les prometí que seria divertido, pero si le agregaba mas cosas, se volvería muy largo. Espero no haberlos decepcionado! Les pido que dejen reviews, es la única forma que tengo para saber si les gusta o no!. Para el próximo capitulo, espero lograr mi cometido!.

Besos y dejen reviews!

Gracias por leer la historia y dejar reviews!.

Fefi.


	4. Chapter 4: Dia de pesca fallido!

**Capitulo 4:!Día de pesca fallido!.**

¿!Que diablos era "pescar"!?. Se preguntaba una y otra vez Draco, mientras caminaba por el aparente bosque, detrás de los demás. El señor Granger iba delante junto a Lorcan, Guillermo y Gustavo. "mientras mas lejos los tenga, mejor", pensaba el rubio mientras que con una mano quitaba una rama. Detrás de estos iba la señora Granger, marta y Grace, las cuales sonreían de vez en cuando. Mateo iba absorto en sus pensamientos, a un lado de todos. Sospechaba que era un chico muy tímido y reservado. Delante de el iba Micaela, la cual sostenía firmemente la mano de Hermione, como temiendo a que esta se fuera. A Lucien y Marc no los veía hacia un rato, ya que estos corrieron muy rápido por el camino que ellos en ese momento estaban transitando.

-como te encuentras rubio teñido?-pregunto una voz junto a el. Antes de girarse, ya supo quien era.

-por que preguntas niñita?- pregunto, mientras evadía un charco de agua con barro. Arrugo la nariz. ¿Por que demonios estaba en un lugar tan sucio y asqueroso?, a si, por que Hermione le obligo.

-por que pude notar tu cara de desconcierto cuando escuchaste "vamos a pescar"- imito la voz de su tío mientras sacudía las manos, para después sonreír- que pasa rubito, acaso no sabes pescar…

-….que pasa "niño", acaso me estabas observando?- interrumpió sonriendo de lado, mientras Lucas borraba su sonrisa- creo que mis sospechas no son del todo erróneas!.

Lucas volvió a sonreír.

-… o es que acaso no tienes ni idea de lo que es y como pescar?- siguió, ignorando el comentario del rubio. Draco dejo de sonreír- no me sorprendería. Se nota a leguas que tú eres muy delicadito y que te da asco cada cosa que vez. Además, se nota que nunca as estado en un lugar como este y que jamás as realizado alguna actividad como la pesca. En dos palabras: rico consentido.- finalizo con una sonrisa, mientras Draco lo miraba fulminante. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-escúchame bien crío insolente con complejo de adulto, a mi nade me dice delicadito y mucho menos rico consentido!. – dijo Draco viéndolo fríamente. ¿!Quien se creía que era ese niño!?, si pensaba que el, justamente el, un Malfoy, aceptaría que no tenia la mas remota idea de lo que era pescar y encima aceptar que nunca en su vida le había gustado estar al aire libre, estaba muy equivocado.- puedo hacerlo niñita!.

- ya quiero verte!- dijo Lucas con una sonrisa mientras se le adelantaba, dejándolo con una mueca molesta en su rostro.

Caminaron por unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Draco observaba todo con una mueca de asco, ya que delante de el había un gran río con el agua asquerosamente sucia, la mayoría de los árboles tenían uno que otro animal pequeño, y también pudo notar que habían muchos insectos.

-oye, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hermione acercándose a el. Draco largo un gran suspiro. Sabía perfectamente que ella había notado que no se encontraba bien en ese lugar.- tranquilo, estaremos aquí solo un rato. Luego volveremos a la casa donde estoy segura que te sentirás cómodo.- siguió con una sonrisa.

- Hermione, que es lo que aremos en este lugar?- pregunto con la ceja alzada, ya que pudo divisar como el señor Granger se acercaba a un gran pedazo de metal, con una caja de metal en el fondo.

- pues pescar!- dijo como si fuera obvio, haciendo que el rubio la viera con reproche.- ah, claro, no sabes lo que es !- siguió, mientras Draco trataba de no matarla allí mismo. La castaña sonrío, para luego abrazarlo- lo siento, a veces me olvido de que eres un Malfoy- dijo para después besarlo cortamente.- bueno, básicamente tienes que….

-herms!- interrumpió Micaela mientras corria hacia ellos con una sonrisa- el tío Patrick quiere que vallamos junto a el- informo, para después tomar la mano de la castaña y la del rubio, el cual tenia el seño fruncido por el atrevimiento de la niña, y arrastrarlos hacia el circulo de personas.

- bien, como todos saben, hoy pescaremos como todos los años!- dijo el señor Granger. " yo no lo sabia" pensaba el rubio mientras rodaba los ojos- con la pequeña diferencia de que este año lo aremos mas interesante.- siguió con una sonrisa, mientras Gustavo y Lorcan formaban una igual- nos dividiremos en dos grupos, el equipo que tenga mas pescados a las…- se fijo en su reloj de muñeca-… cuatro, recibirá un premio!- finalizo.

-que premio?- preguntaron los gemelos al uníoslo.

- es una sorpresa- respondió Lorcan, haciendo que Lucien y Marc hicieran un puchero- bien formen grupos.

- Draco esta en nuestro grupo!- dijeron los gemelos tomándolo por la camisa, mientras el rubio los miraba molesto. ¿Acaso en esa familia no respetaban el espacio personal?.

- pero yo quiero estar con…..

- yo también estoy en el suyo!- dijo Lucas con una sonrisa. "esto no me lo pierdo ni por decreto del gobierno", pensaba mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Hermione en el mío!- dijo Micaela mientras abrazaba a la castaña. Draco pensaba que esa niña era demasiado posesiva con Hermione, cosa que le molestaba enormemente. Solo el podía ser posesivo con ella.- tía Grace, mama, tía jane, están en nuestro grupo?.

- claro.

- Genial.- dijo el señor Granger- Guillermo, Lorcan, vallan a el equipo de los chicos, los demás al de las chicas!- finalizo.

Ya todos separados en dos grupos, el señor Granger se paro delante de las cosas de metal que tenían intrigado al rubio.

- bien, cada equipo tome un bote. En ellos esta todo lo necesario para poder pescar. !Nos vemos a las cuatro!.

Draco se acerco al "bote" junto a su equipo. Estaba molesto por que no estaba con Hermione, y por si fuera poco tenía al patito feo afeminado en su grupo. Genial. Los gemelos entraron en el bote, para después salir con unos palos raros, según Draco.

- bien, hagámoslo!- grito Lorcan dándole un palo a cada uno.

Draco miraba el objeto con el seño fruncido. Frente a si, se encontraba un maldito palo, del cual colgaba un estupido hilo con una esfera mediana en el medio. Un poco mas arriba del mango se encontraba un extraño aparato el cual sospechaba que servia para arrollar el hilo, y al final de este último se encontraba un gancho gris. ¿! Que diablos era esa mierda!?, ¿! Y por que cojones se lo dieron!?. Se giro para preguntarle a Hermione que diablo era eso, pero ella ya no estaba.

Sintió miedo.

¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer?, esta demás decir que el jamás se rebajaría a pedirle ayuda a esos muggles. Estaba convencido que a la primera de cambio lo ahorcarían con el hilo del palo y luego lo colgarían en un árbol con el gancho. Además que tampoco quería darle el gusto a Lucas de verlo frustrado por no saber utilizar esa cosa.

- bien, todos al bote!- grito Marc, mientras empujaba el bote junto a Guillermo hacia el agua.

¿!Que diablos!?. ¿! Acaso se meterían en el maldito vote poco seguro en esa agua asquerosamente sucia!?. "ni de coña", pensó el rubio mientras retrocedia unos pasos con una mueca de asco.

- que pasa Draco?, le tienes miedo al agua o que? Tranquilo si te caes en ella, la tinta de tu cabello no se ira- dijo Guillermo desde el bote, mientras los demás reían. Draco lo miro como si fuera escoria. ¿!Quien se creía que era ese estupido muggles!?.

- el único que tendría que tener miedo de caerse eres tu.- dijo Draco fríamente mientras se acercaba. Al ver la cara de confusión de Guillermo, agrego- digo, no querrás que tu peluca flote en el agua, no?- pregunto con suficiencia, mientras Guillermo lo miraba fulminante y los gemelos reían.

- entra de una vez!- dijo Guillermo molesto mientras se giraba hacia el motor. Draco entro en el inestable bote, mientras Guillermo jalaba de la cuerda del motor.

Cuando lo pudo arrancar, el bote comenzó a moverse. Después de unos minutos, apagaron el motor, dejándolos en medio del agua. Draco no sabia que hacer, simplemente se limitaba a ver que era lo que hacían los demás. Mateo preparaba su "palo", los gemelos estaban sacándole la tapa a un balde, Guillermo miraba el agua, y el niñato malcriado de Lucas lo miraba con suficiencia. Lucien se acerco a el con el balde en sus manos.

- Draco ten!- dijo extendiéndole el balde. El rubio al ver el contenido, se echo para atrás. ¡ Estaba lleno de gusanos removiéndose!.¿! Quien en su sano juicio tendría gusanos en un balde!?- vamos, no seas tímido!- dijo, mientras que tomaba un puñado de gusanos con su mano, para después ponerlos en la mano de un asqueado rubio- perfecto, ya puedes empezar!- mientras se giraba hacia mateo y hacia lo mismo.

¡O por dios!. El pobre rubio casi vomitaba de lo asqueroso que era sentir a los gusanos moviéndose en su mano. Levanto su mirada de su mano, para posarla en el niño afeminado, el cual se estaba riendo de lo lindo. "maldito engendro, ya me las pagaras", pesaba mientras soltaba los gusanos.

Pudo ver como mateo y Guillermo colocaban un gusano en el gancho para después dejarlo caer en el agua, por lo que el, con algo de reticencia, tomo uno de los gusanos y lo coloco en el gancho, para después dejarlo caer en el agua.

Cinco.

Diez.

Quince.

Veinte.

Suspiro frustradamente mientras sacudía su mano para espantar los bichos cerca de el. Era lo mas aburrido y asqueroso que había echo en toda su vida. ¿Cómo era posible que los Granger hicieran esto todos los años sin aburrirse?, ¿Cómo era posible que ellos soportaran la cantidad de bichos?, y lo mas importante ¿ que finalidad tenia lanzar un gancho con un maldito gusano en el al agua?. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Mateo estaba viendo hacia el agua con el palo en sus manos, Lucas ojeaba una revista despreocupadamente, Guillermo estaba roncando, mientras le salía baba por la boca, y Lucien y Marc aprovecharon eso para colocarle algunos gusanos en sus ropas, además de poner el canasto con peses en su regazo.

- oigan, dejen al tío en paz!- regaño mateo viendo a los gemelos.

- oye, tal vez sea nuestra ultima oportunidad de vengarnos de el!.- dijo Marc mientras se alejaba de su tío y miraba fijamente a mateo.

- y se puede saber que les a echo el?- pregunto mateo cansado.

- nunca as escuchado la frase "me vengo por adelantado"?- pregunto Lucien mientras miraba hacia el agua.

- no tienen remedio!- suspiro mateo viendo hacia el agua- oigan que hora es?- pregunto.

- espera ya te digo- dijo Lucien viendo su muñeca libre- son las invisible y media!- siguió.

- ja!, muy gracioso Lucien!- dijo mateo viéndolo fulminante.

- espera- dijo Marc rodando los ojos mientras se acercaba a su tío Guillermo, para después tomar su brazo con un poco de esfuerzo y ver la hora en su reloj- las tres y cuarto.- respondió, dejando caer el brazo despreocupadamente.

- se esta haciendo tarde y nosotros todavía no tenemos mucho!- dijo Lucas mirándolos a todos- son una manga de inútiles pescando.

- lo dice el chico que la primera vez que salio a pescar dejo escapar el pescado, por que este se removía en sus manos!- replico Lucien molesto.

- Basta- dijo Marc - todavía quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos, podemos hacer lo de todos los años chicos!- animo.

- que hacen todos los años?- pregunto Draco interviniendo por primera vez.

- bueno, como nunca pescamos mucho ya que siempre nos ponen con el tío Guillermo, el cual es un vago sin referencias, mateo, que le importa muy poco si ganamos o no y Lucas, el cual siempre mira estupidas revistas que sospecho son para mujeres- Lucien y Draco rieron- siempre tenemos que recurrir a lo mismo para ganar!- siguió, mientras el rubio lo miraba expectante- la pescadería!- finalizo sonriente.

-la pescadería?- pregunto el rubio confundido.

-si, compramos unos cuantos pescados, los remojamos en el agua y ¡taran!, parecen pescados recién salidos del agua!- dijo Marc con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- queda muy lejos?- pregunto Draco sonriendo de lado. Le caían bien esos crios.

- no, solo a veinte minutos, así que vamos- dijo Lucien mientras se acercaba a su tío Guillermo- ¡TIO, DESPIERTA!- grito, haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara y tirara el canasto con pescados al agua.

-No!- grito Marc a todo pulmón estirando su mano hacia el agua- mis pescados, mi premio!- dijo lastimeramente.

-Lucien!- reprendió el hombre viendo hacia el agua, tratando de buscar la canasta- mira lo que as echo, ahora ve a buscarla!- ordeno el hombre molesto, mientras Marc soltaba una que otra lagrima.

- si tan solo supiera como nadar lo aria!- respondió bufando- tu sabes nadar, ve tu!.

- por supuesto que no!.- exclamo Guillermo viéndolo – Draco, ve tu!.

- que?, yo?- pregunto incrédulo- ni de broma!.- jamás se metería en esa agua mugrienta.

- o claro que lo aras!- dijo Marc viéndolo fríamente mientras se acercaba a el, para después pararse en un banquito y tomarlo por las solapas de su camisa , acercando su cara a la de el- y escúchame bien rubito, si no entras al agua y tomas la canasta con los pescados, juro que Hermione te dejara por si sola de tan solo verte después de que le haya hecho unos arreglos a tu rostro!-amenazo mientras se separaba lentamente de el- ahora, al agua!.

-por supuesto que no!- dijo Draco indignado mientras se paraba cerca del borde- a mi nadie me ordena y mucho menos me amenaza, niño!.

- Lucien, sabes que hora es?- pregunto Marc acercándose lentamente a Draco.

- si- dijo este acercándose a Draco con una sonrisa diabólica. El rubio enarco una ceja mientras retrocedía. Lucas, mateo y Guillermo observaban expectantes.- son las rubio al agua en punto.- grito, mientras empujaba a Draco, el cual cayo al agua tras un grito.

Después de unos segundos, el rubio saco la cabeza del agua con una mueca de asco en su rostro, mientras mateo, Lucas y Guillermo reían y Lucien y Marc sonreían de lado. "malditos niñatos estupidos!, ya me las pagaran, juro que cuando este en la casa tomare mi varita y…" no pudo seguir pensando ya que sintió como algo chocaba contra su mano. Lentamente la saco del agua.

- ¿¡que diablos!?- dijo mientras sacudía rápidamente el brazo, el cual tenia una bolsa de nylon mugrienta. ¿! Y ellos comen peces de ese río ¡?.

- deja de hacer estupideces y busca la canasta rubito!- grito Marc seriamente mientras veía como Draco lo miraba fulminante- por cierto, el verde te queda bien!- agrego con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio lo mirara confundió. Al ver que todos miraban su cabeza, lentamente llevo una mano hacia ella para después comprobar con horror que una cosa viscosa estaba embarrada en su cabello.

- ESTAN MUERTOS!- grito mientras se acercaba al bote para estrangularlos.

- y tu en grabes problemas!- grito Lucien riendo mientras veía detrás de Draco.

El rubio paro en seco, para después girar y encontrar con su mirada el vote del otro equipo. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, tanto por su apariencia como por sus palabras.

- que haces ahí?- pregunto Hermione a los segundos.

- disfruto de la limpia y refrescante agua!- respondió el rubio sarcástico, mientras Hermione fruncía el seño.- tus queridos primos me tiraron del bote!- respondió mientras se acercaba al bote de la chica.

- sabes?, no tienes por que ser sarcástico conmigo!- reprendió la castaña mientras lo ayudaba a salir del agua- y como es eso de que te tiraron del bote?-pregunto mientras lo enroscaba en una toalla.

- así como lo oyes, ellos- dijo señalándolos- me tiraron del bote!- siguió mientras la castaña quitaba la mugre de la cara del rubio.

- es eso cierto Guillermo?- pregunto la señora Granger mirando a su hermano.

- por supuesto que no!- respondió sonriendo, a lo que el rubio lo vio fulminante. "viejo de mierda" pensó.- el se cayo solito.

- eso es una gran mentira, tu viste perfectamente como esos demonios me tiraban del bote al agua mugrienta!, creo que voy a enfermarme- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

- Ey, mas respeto muchacho que esos "demonios" como tu los llamas son mis niños!- dijo Gustavo con el seño fruncido.

- niños?, que clase de niño le pone gusanos a su tío, ah?!- pregunto el rubio, mientras Guillermo abría los ojos como palto, para después sacudirse rápidamente la ropa.- auque debo admitirlo, Guillermo se lo merecía!.

- escúchame rubio de …..

- bueno, que tal si nos vamos ya?- propuso Grace, cambiado de tema- creo que es hora de merendar, además Draco tiene que lavarse- mientras lo miraba con una mueca de asco, a lo que el rubio frunció el seño- olvidemos la competencia por hoy, mañana la seguiremos.

- de acuerdo!- dijeron los demás.

Después de salir del agua, todos se encaminaron a pie hacia la casa. Al llegar, cada unos se encamino hacia su habitación.

- estas enojada?- pregunto el rubio mientras se quitaba la toalla.

-no.- dijo Hermione, para después mirarlo a los ojos- yo se que tu no mentiste!- dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

- gracias a dios alguien me cree, por que tu madre y tu padre me vieron como si hubiera matado a alguien.- la castaña sonrío.

- mis padres tienen una clase de favoritismo por ellos, son sus consentidos!- explico la chica mientras removía una rama del camino- asíque no esperes que te crean a ti antes que a ellos.

- creo que tu padre no me aceptara tan fácilmente.

- no, pero creo que puedes lograrlo- dijo la castaña mientras sonreía- tu mismo me dijiste que te llamaban Draco carisma Malfoy!- bromeo, haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

- sabias que también me llaman Draco "dios del sexo" Malfoy?- pregunto sonriendo picadamente.

- quienes te llaman así?- pregunto la castaña riendo.

- pues tu, tu y tu!- respondió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- y déjame decirte que tienes razón!.

- sabes?, por que no nos duchamos y después comprobamos si tenia razón al decirte de esa manera?- propuso mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

- me parece excelente la idea.- respondió mientras la besaba frenéticamente y se encaminaban al baño. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en una venganza. O si, esos niños se arrepentirían de haberlo tirado al agua.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hola!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews!

Espero que les allá gustado la historia!

MAÑANA ES MI CUMPEAÑOS, y que mejor regalo que muchos reviews de su parte!

Se los agradecería mucho!

Un beso

Fefi.


	5. Chapter 5: ¿ Que diablos pasa aqui?

Capitulo 5: ¿¡Que diablos pasa aquí!?

Se habían dado una ducha larga y altamente placentera, para después colocarse los pijamas y acostarse a dormir. Como era de costumbre, Draco pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Hermione, y ella cubrió su mano con la de ella. El rubio cerró los ojos, mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro, adoraba dormir junto a la castaña. Pasaron unos minutos, donde el silencio reino, y justo cuando el rubio estaba apunto de caer en brazos de Morfeo… ¡pum! La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a una pequeña niña con los ojos hinchados.

- que pasa cariño?- pregunto Hermione levantándose, para después acercarse a la niña y ponerse a su altura.

-tuve una pesadilla- respondió Micaela sorbiéndose la nariz, mientras Hermione la abrazaba con ternura.

Draco observaba la escena desde la cama. Realmente irradiaba ternura el abrazo de la castaña con la niña, parecían madre e hija. Sonrío. Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano eso pudiera pasar.

- tranquila, ya paso- decía Hermione mientras le acariciaba la espalda- por que no vas a tu cama, te acuestas e intentas dormir?- pregunto dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la niña.

- ya lo intente, pero no puedo- respondió haciendo un puchero- dormirías conmigo esta noche?.- pregunto tiernamente.

La sonrisa del rubio desapareció rápidamente. ¿Esa niña estaba loca, o que?, Hermione no dormiría con nadie que no fuera el. Noto como la castaña pensaba la respuesta, por lo que una mueca de incredulidad se formo en su rostro. "¿Qué tanto piensas Hermione?, dile que no!. Tu tienes un novio el cual necesita que estés a su lado", pensaba el rubio mientras la miraba. Se molesto consigo mismo por no prestarle atención a su tío snape cuando le quiso enseñar oclumenancia.

- esta bien- respondió Hermione, mientras Micaela formaba un sonrisa y el rubio la miraba molesto e indignado- ve yendo, en unos minutos iré- dijo, mientras Micaela daba la media vuelta y se iba a su habitación.

- estas de broma no?- pregunto seriamente el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hermione lo miro por unos segundos.

-no- respondió suavemente- tubo una pesadilla y me necesita- siguió mientras tomaba una almohada.

- acaso no tiene un padre o una madre que este con ella?- pregunto el rubio como niño pequeño- por que tu?.

- oye, ella me necesita, es lo único que diré- dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a el para besar su mejilla- buenas noches- para después salir y dejarlo solo.

Ja, era el colmo. Primero lo deja solo con sus primos demonios y después lo deja solo por que una niña malcriada no quiere dormir sola. Miro el reloj de la pared.

Bufo molesto.

Eran las once de la noche. Se recostó para intentar dormir, pero al pasar los tres minutos volvió a levantarse. No podía dormir, su molestia con la niña y la castaña era tan grande que le impedía descansar placidamente. Se coloco sus chinelas y salio de la habitación. Tal vez, con un poco de comida pudiese dormir. Abrió la heladera y busco un poco de pan y fiambre. Coloco todo en la mesada y comenzó a prepararse un sándwich. Saco el jugo y se sirvió un poco, para después sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Comía tranquilamente su sándwich, hasta que sintió un ruido. Miro hacia los lados y al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal siguió comiendo.

Volvió a sentirlo, pero esta vez más de cerca. Sin hacer ruido se levanto de su asiento y con pasos sigilosos se dirigió hacia la sala principal. Observo toda la sala y no encontró nada. Pudo sentir como los pasos venían de la sala comedor, por lo que a paso lento, se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar a la puerta, pudo ver una sombra de un hombre con algo en la mano. ¿! Y si era un ladrón!?, se maldijo por no haber traído su varita. Siguió observando como la sombra se hacia mas grande. "¿que hacen los muggles en este tipo de casos?", pensaba mientras observaba.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto una voz detrás de el, por lo que el rubio pego un salto de la impresión y se giro, encontrándose con Lucas. Suspiro aliviado, solo era el niño afeminado.

- primero, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me matas de un susto- reprendió en voz baja mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido- y segundo, habla bajo- finalizo, para después girarse y seguir observando la sombra la cual se movía.

- que pasa?- pregunto susurrando Lucas mientras intentaba ver lo que Draco veía.- quien esta ahí?-pregunto.

- no lo se, creo que es un ladrón- respondió Draco mientras veía como la sombra se acercaba mas y mas a ellos- retrocede- dijo Draco mientras el hacia lo mismo.

La sombra se acercaba más y más, mientras ellos seguían retrocediendo, hasta que un clic sonó en la cabeza de Draco. Si la sombra se acercaba más y más a ellos, era por que…. Paro en seco, para después girarse sobre sus talones y …..

- AAHHH- gritaron Draco y Lucas mientras un hombre con un bate de béisbol intentaba pegarles.- CORRE!-grito Draco, para después salir volando escaleras arriba junto al crío.

Llegaron agitados a la habitación del rubio, el cual al entrar cerro la puerta, para después retroceder unos pasos.

- joder- dijo el rubio, para después caminar de un lado al otro mientras desordenaba su cabello.

- que aremos Draco?- pregunto Lucas mientras miraba asustado hacia la puerta- tenemos que avisarle a alguien, imagínate si alguien sale de su habitación y…..

-Hermione!- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Tenia que avisarle, no quería que le pasara nada. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta, Lucas se puso enfrente de esta, cortándole el paso.- quítate, tengo que avisarle!.

- y abrir la puerta dándole acceso a mi a ese maniático con vate?, ni de coña!- dijo Lucas alterado mientras que con sus brazos tapaba la puerta.

-¿acaso tu no querías avisarle a los demás?- pregunto irritado.

-si, pero me arrepentí!- respondió Lucas.

-mira crío estupido, quítate de la puerta si no quieres que te quite yo!- advirtió Draco enojado. Joder, el también tenia miedo, pero antes estaba la seguridad de Hermione y si para protegerla tenia que encerrar al niño en el armario, lo aria.- muévete!.

- no!- grito Lucas- de aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que el hombre con vate se valla!- afirmo, mirándolo seriamente. Draco se acerco al niño- si me tocas, te denuncio!- advirtió, por lo que Draco suspiro frustrado.

- basta, que acaso no te importa la seguridad de los demás?- pregunto exasperado por no poder quitar al niño del camino.

- claro que si, pero cuando mi seguridad física no corre peligro!- respondió alterado- mejor nos sentamos y esperamos a que el se valla.

-no!, saldremos y le avisaremos a Hermione.

-no!, nos quedaremos y esperaremos a que se valla- replico Lucas de brazos cruzados.

-eres un maldito egoísta patito feo…

- y tu un héroe trágico rubio teñido…

- a mi no me compares con Potter….

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que sintieron como llamaban a la puerta. Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta, con el temor pintado en sus ojos. Los golpes seguían, mientras ellos seguían estáticos en su lugar.

- que hacemos?- pregunto Lucas con un hilo de voz- alguien tiene que abrir….

-pues ese no seré yo!- afirmo el rubio mientras observaba la puerta. Pudo sentir como Lucas bufaba y por lo bajo decía "cobarde". Ja, eso era mucho- tengo una idea, tu abrirás la puerta y yo lo golpeare con...- dijo mirando a su alrededor, encontrando una lámpara de noche- esa lámpara.

- de acuerdo- dijo Lucas mientras tomaba el pestillo de la puerta, y Draco se posicionada frente a esta con la lámpara entre sus manos- bien, contare hasta tres- aviso, mientras el rubio asentía- uno….- Draco se acerco un poco mas - dos….- alzo la lámpara para poder golpearlo- tres!- grito Lucas, para después abrir la puerta.

-AHHH- grito Draco mientras corría hacia la puerta como un maniático con la lámpara en su mano.

- AHH- gritaron dos voces al uníoslo desde afuera del pasillo.

Draco paro en seco. Por muy poco, no se gano una fuerte denuncia por violencia infantil. Frente a si estaban Marc y Lucien con los ojos abiertos mientras retrocedían abrazados y gritaban de la impresión.

- eran ustedes!- dijo Draco suspirando, para después jalar del brazo a los chicos y dejarlos entrar en la habitación, para después mirar hacia ambos lados del pasillo y cerrar la puerta.

- ¡se puede saber en que diablos pensabas rubio!- grito Marc molesto mientras miraba al rubio, el cual le tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

- cállate niño!- dijo el rubio en voz baja, mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Aun no se recuperaba de la escena anterior.

- ja, esto es el colmo!- estallo Lucien mientras miraba como su hermano le mordía la mano al rubio, la cual quito inmediatamente.- ¡primero nos intentas asesinar con una lámpara de noche, y ahora nos pides que nos callemos!.

-shhh- dijo Draco, mientras cerraba los ojos, y Lucien lo miraba indignado.- escúchenme, hay un ladrón en la casa!- explico Draco mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- oye, ya sabemos que Lucas roba pero….

-¡yo no robo!- interrumpió indignado Lucas.

- claro que si!, tu me robaste las enchiladas en el partido de futbol!- dijo Lucien mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

- cállense, esto es enserio- dijo Draco irritado.- alguien, que no es parte de esta familia, esta abajo con un palo en la mano y quiere matarnos!- siguió, mientras los gemelos tenían una expresión de terror en sus rostros.- hay que salir y verificar si el ladrón sigue aquí!.

-ja, ya sabia yo que tanto tinte en tu cabello te afectaría las neuronas!- dijo Lucien mientras el rubio lo miraba fulminante- ni en broma saldría a una muerte segura, ve tu!- finalizo.

- iremos todos, por que si no…- dijo el rubio buscando algo con que amenazarlos. Ja, ya lo tenia- … le diré a Hermione que son unos cobardes!-finalizo triunfante, mientras los tres niños lo miraban incrédulo.

- jamás te creería- dijo Marc un poco inseguro.

- te aseguro que si!- dijo Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- así que vienen o se quedan cobardes? , Si vienen no le diré nada a Hermione, trato?-pregunto.

- bien trato, pero si nos llegan a matar cargara en tu conciencia!- dijo Marc dramáticamente para después, junto a su hermano y Lucas, posicionarse detrás del rubio.

Draco, tras un suspiro, abrió la puerta suavemente, para después salir al pasillo, el cual estaba desierto. Miro hacia atrás, encontrándose con los tres niños asustados hasta las patas. Volvió su mirada hacia el frente, para después caminar hacia la escalera. Paso a paso, fue llegando, hasta que un fuerte golpe seco sonó en la planta baja, por lo que los niños corrieron hacia la habitación, seguidos por un atemorizado Draco. Los tres niños llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de si, dejando a un asustado e indignado rubio afuera.

- ¡abran!- grito el rubio, mientas intentaba inútilmente abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada con pestillo- abran!, ¿¡me dejaran a merced del maniático!?- chillo incrédulo, mientras miraba hacia la escalera, atemorizado.

-no abriremos rubio!- grito Marc del otro lado de la puerta- que te maten a ti!- finalizo.

- abran, hicimos un trato….

-pues trato roto!- aseguro Lucien, el cual hablaba con voz atemorizada-no nos importa!.

- malditos crios estupidos!- grito Draco mientras golpeaba la puerta.- le diré a Hermione que…..

- si quieres dile que nos meamos encima!- dijo Marc.- ahora ve a la sala y acaba con el!

- enfréntalo como un hombre idiota!.- grito Lucas, haciendo que el rubio se molestara aun mas.

- vete a la mierda!- dijo Draco, para después retroceder unos pasos.

Bien, en lo que iba de la noche, había sido casi golpeado por un hombre con un vate de béisbol, casi golpea a dos menores con una lámpara, había echo un trato con esos crios estupidos, había sido traicionado en tiempo record, y encima tendría que enfrentar al maniático con vate.

No podía ponerse a pensar, tendría que actuar. Aunque una parte de su corazón slytherin le decía que entrara en cualquier otra habitación y salvara su trasero, su otra parte, dominado por la castaña, le decía que lo enfrentara.

Bufo molesto.

Solo le faltaba vestir los colores, rojo y dorado, para parecer un griflndor. Tras un suspiro, camino por el pasillo sigilosamente. Al bajar las escaleras, tomo un jarrón, y con paso decidido se encamino hacia la sala comedor. Encontró al hombre. Estaba de espaldas a el, con el vate de béisbol en su mano. Se acerco al hombre con el jarrón alzado para golpearlo, y antes de llegar a el, este se giro con el vate en alto.

- ¿!que diablos!?- chillo Draco echándose para atrás mientras veía con los ojos como plato a el hombre frente a el.

HOLA!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de ¡que familia!. Espero que les guste. Les pido que dejen reviews, es la única forma que tengo para saber si les gusta o no!

Gracias a las personas que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños y a las personas que dejaron reviews!

Gracias

Besos.

Fefi.


	6. Chapter 6:¿ Que diablos pasa aqui? Pa2

Capitulo 6: ¿!que diablos pasa aquí!? Parte 2.

¡pum!. La cara de Draco fue violentamente girada por el fuerte golpe que Guillermo le dio con el vate de béisbol. El rubio, con los ojos como plato, dirigió su mano hacia su rostro, dejando caer el jarrón al suelo, para después ver fulminante el estupefacto de Guillermo, el cual tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿! ESTAS LOCO!?- chillo Draco mientras lo miraba con ira.- CASI ME SACAS LA CABEZA!

- primero que nada rubio, A MI NO ME GRITES!- dijo Guillermo con el seño fruncido mientras dejaba el bate junto a la pared, para después mirar al rubio, el cual seguía masajeándose la mejilla- segundo, no es mi culpa ser sonámbulo y despertar en situaciones raras, como por ejemplo estar en la sala y tener un bate de béisbol!.- siguió con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio fruncía el seño- y tercero, fue tu culpa. Si no hubieras echo ruido con tus pies no tendrías el pequeño e insignificante golpe.- finalizo, mientras el rubio avanzaba hacia el espejo de la sala.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿! Pequeño e insignificante!? , ¿!Ese viejo calvo, feo y chiflado llamaba a ese monte, pequeño e insignificante!?. "maldito viejo de mierda, ¿acaso te dejan conducir con la vista que tienes?" pensó el rubio mientras miraba y tocaba con horror su precioso rostro deforme. En su mejilla izquierda tenia un enorme bulto el cual sospechaba que en unos minutos se pondría violeta. Después de unos segundos, en los cuales se miro al espejo traumatizado, se giro sobre si para mirar a Guillermo como si fuera el elfo domestico más inútil de todo el mundo mágico.

-¡lo has hecho apropósito!- acuso Draco mientras lo señalaba con un dedo, al tiempo que Guillermo lo miraba incrédulo.

-¿acaso as escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho rubio teñido?- pregunto irritado, mientras el rubio lo miraba con los ojos entornados- te dije que soy sonámbulo y….

- no trates de engañarme, no soy estupido….

-permíteme que lo dude- interrumpió Guillermo girando sus ojos.- dime ¿Por qué diablos querría pegarle a tu ya de por si afectado rostro?- pregunto Guillermo enfadado, mientras el rubio lo miraba con rencor- créeme, si Hermione estuvo contigo por todo un año sin molestarse por lo feo que es tu rostro, no creo que ahora te deje por que tenga un pequeño golpe- siguió con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio apretaba sus puños - hasta creo que te lo mejoro!

- primero,¡no soy estupido!, segundo, mi rostro es perfecto, y tercero, claro que lo hiciste apropósito!- dijo Draco mientras Guillermo se frotaba las sienes- y lo hiciste por puros celos!- finalizo mientras Guillermo lo miraba confuso.

-¿celos?- pregunto confuso e irritado. Sinceramente, no entendía por que Hermione, su hermosa e inteligente sobrina, estaba liada con ese rubio papanatas.

-¡claro!, estas celoso de que mis padres me confíen sus empresas ciegamente!- dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados, mientras Guillermo lo miraba impresionado- además que me tienes envidia por que yo si tengo pelo NATURAL- aclaro, mientras Guillermo lo miraba fijamente- a, y tengo novia, no como otros- finalizo satisfecho por su gran deducción.

- ¿piensas que por esas razones yo te pegue?- pregunto Guillermo pasivamente, mientras el rubio asentía con la cabeza- pues, ¿sabes lo que creo?- pregunto juntando las manos delante de el- creo que eres el chico mas estupido que a pisado esta casa!- siguió alterado.- créeme, seria mas coherente si la razón fuera que eres un idiota!. Y a ti no te importa si fundí las empresas de mis padres, o si soy calvo, o si no e tenido una relación sentimental en un par de años!.Créeme chico, hoy en día tendrías que considerarte un maldito afortunado por tener a Hermione contigo!- finalizo irritado.

-y créeme tu serás un maldito afortunado si después de esto no te quedas solo de por vida!- dijo Draco mientras tomaba una lámpara con sus manos, y Guillermo lo miraba con la ceja alzada- ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, ojo por ojo…-siguió con una sonrisa sádica mientras alzaba la lámpara, al tiempo que Guillermo retrocedía para tomar el bate.

- si me pegas, te pego- advirtió Guillermo mientras lo veía desafiante con el palo en lo alto, mientras el rubio se detenía- tengo un palo de béisbol y no tengo miedo en usarlo!.

- eso ya lo comprobé idiota!- chillo Draco mientras avanzaba, para después ver con confusión, como Guillermo tiraba el palo de béisbol al piso y lo miraba asustado.

Antes de preguntarle que diablos hacia, las luces de la habitación se prendieron, haciendo que el rubio se girara en dirección a la escalera, aun con la lámpara alzada, encontrándose con las caras estupefactas de los señores Granger, Grace, lorcan, marta y Hermione.

-¿!pero que esta pasando aquí!?- pregunto el señor Granger mientras se acercaba junto a los demás- que alguien me explique!- siguió alterado, mientras veía la lámpara que el rubio sostenía en lo alto.

- varas Patrick, esto no es lo que parece…- empezó Guillermo, mientras Draco bajaba la lámpara y la posaba sobre la mesita, mirando fijamente al señor Granger.-solo estábamos….

- ¿pero que te paso en la cara?- pregunto Hermione acercándose al rubio, para después tocarle delicadamente la mejilla amoratada.

- veras sobrina, esto fue un simple accidente…..

- claro que no!- interrumpió el rubio alterado- esto fue un atentado contra mi integridad física!.- siguió mientras miraba a Guillermo con los ojos entornados.

- o vamos!, ni una niñita se quejaría por un pequeño golpe, como tu!- dijo Guillermo irritado.

-pues estoy seguro que el patito feo si lo aria!- se defendió Draco mientras lo miraba.

- ¿Qué patito feo….?

- ¿tu le pegaste tío?- interrumpió Hermione viéndolo.

-pues…- empezó Guillermo rascándose la cabeza- …. Si, pero no fue intencional- aclaro rápidamente, mientras Draco bufaba.- me ah vuelto a pasar, creo que tengo que ir al medico!- siguió, mientras los demás lo veían.

- bueno, la cosa es que ya paso y no te paso nada- empezó la señora Granger, mientras Draco la miraba con los ojos como plato. ¿! Acaso no veía la Montaña que tenia en su perfecto rostro!?- es mejor que vayan todos a dormir, yo limpiare esto- siguió mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- ven Draco, te pondré algo frío para que baje la hinchazón- dijo Hermione, para después tomarle la mano y arrastrarlo hacia la cocina.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la nevera mientras Draco tomaba asiento frente a ella. La observo detentadamente, para después fruncir el seño. ¡Todo esto era su culpa por dejarlo solo!, si ella se hubiese quedado en la habitación, el no hubiera bajado a la cocina, no hubiera escuchado los ruidos, no se hubiera encontrado con los estupidos niños y no tendría ese espantoso moretón en su rostro.

- veamos…- dijo Hermione acercándose al rubio para colocarle una bolsa de hielo en la cara, pero rápidamente Draco le quito la bolsa de hielo- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañada por el comportamiento del rubio.

- nada, solo que tienes que ir con la niña malcriada- dijo Draco con rencor mientras se ponía el hielo en el golpe- como dijiste, ella te necesita- siguió imitando su voz, fallando en el intento.

- o por favor!- dijo Hermione quitándole el hielo de las manos, para colocarlo mejor - no seas así!. Esta bien, acepto que yo no hice bien al dejarte solo, pero tampoco puedes molestarte de esa manera.

- claro que me molesto de esta manera!- dijo el rubio con el seño fruncido- últimamente me dejas solo para todo y me pasa lo que me pasa!- le reclamo.- no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento tengas que buscar fecha para mi velorio!.

-o por dios!- exclamo la castaña. Que exagerado podía ser- no seas tan exagerado. Solo fue un golpecito, ni siquiera lo hizo queriendo, acababa de salir de su sueño, y lo que paso en el río, acepto que ellos son muy… impulsivos pero, son buenos niños!.

- tienes razón, son buenos- dijo Draco seriamente- para intentar matarme!- exclamo, mientras Hermione bufaba- y en cuanto a tu tío, si es sonámbulo y aparentemente violento, ¿!por que diablos lo dejan dormir aquí!? , ¡es un peligro!- siguió

-¿y que quieres que hagamos?- pregunto irritada Hermione.

- ¡yo que se!, atenlo a la cama, ciérrenle la puerta o que ¡duerma con el perro!. Estoy seguro que no podrá pegarle al perro sin que antes este lo muerda o le quite su horrible peluca!- dijo de brazos cruzados, mientras Hermione trataba de no reír.- no te rías, que no es para reírse. Tu novio acaba de ser golpeado por uno de tus locos y dementes tíos, además de otras cosas.

-¿Qué otras cosas?- pregunto curiosa, mientras Draco suspiraba.

- pues es una larga historia…..

En cinco minutos el rubio le resumió todo lo que en esa noche le había pasado, desde el momento en que ella lo dejo solo, parte que contó con mucho rencor, la parte en que escucho los ruidos y pensó que había un ladrón en la casa, hasta la traición de los niños demonios y lo que paso después. Finalizo el relato con un suspiro de cansancio, y tras unos segundos, el rubio levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una enorme sonrisa de su novia. Enarco una ceja. ¿!Acaso le parecía gracioso!?. De acuerdo, en cierto punto lo es,!pero cuando no le pasa a uno!.

- vamos, ríete de la desgracia ajena!- dramatizo el rubio, al tiempo que Hermione largaba una risotada- eres una insensata, se suponía que no te reirías.

- lo siento- se disculpo mientras se acercaba al rubio para abrazarlo- pero acepta que es gracioso. Además, ¿tomaste un jarrón para defenderte, teniendo a mano la varita?- pregunto como si fuera obvia la respuesta, haciendo que Draco la mirara mal.

- lo hubiera echo si tus estupidos primos demonios no se hubieran encerrado en nuestra habitación como los cobardes que son!- se defendió.

-bueno, de todas maneras no fue tan grabe- dijo Hermione, para después darle un corto beso que Draco recibió gustosamente- que te parece si te quedas por unos minutos con el hielo en la cara y yo de mientras voy a ver como están los chicos?- pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco.

- de acuerdo- acepto el rubio, mientras la castaña se daba la vuelta- oye- llamo, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara- ¿te iras con la niña malcriada?.

- primero, no es malcriada, y se llama Micaela- aclaro Hermione sonriendo- y no, te esperare en la habitación.- y acto seguido salio de la habitación dejando al rubio con una sonrisa, además del moretón.

La castaña subió las escaleras, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Ciertamente, el rubio tenía toda la razón. Ella lo había dejado solo en algunas ocasiones y siempre le pasaba algo. Tendría que evitar dejarlo solo. Aunque las situaciones por las que paso le parecieron graciosas, no podía permitir que pasara lo mismo que con Devon. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación para después sacar de su bolsillo la varita, ya que sabía que los niños estaban encerrados. Murmuro un imperceptible alohmora y la puerta se abrió.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Los niños estaban sentados en el piso, con las pertenecías de Draco regadas por el piso, mientras cada uno tenia algo del rubio en sus manos.

-¿pero que están haciendo?- pregunto Hermione, haciendo que los niños pegaran un brinco.

- hay, eras tu!- dijo Marc suspirando.

- como entraste?- pregunto Lucien mientras la castaña escondía su varita disimuladamente- estaba cerrado con…

- les hice una pregunta!- evadió la castaña. Lucien formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tranquila Herms- dijo mientras tomaba un pantalón del rubio y lo observaba- estamos repartiéndonos las cosas del rubio!.

- pero por que….?- pregunto la castaña frunciendo el seño. Si Draco se enteraba de esto, estaba segura que los mataría, por mas de que eso significara ir a la cárcel.

- por que no le servirá de nada en el otro mundo!- dijo Marc como si fuera Ovio, al tiempo que Lucien le pegaba en las costillas- au!.

- no seas insensible Marc- regaño Lucien, mientras la castaña enarcaba una ceja.¿ en el otro mundo?- Herms, lamentamos decirte que el rubio teñido que tenias por novio, fue asesinado por un ladrón, que seguramente ya se ha ido!.- siguió, mientras se colocaba los pantalones sobre los suyos- pero alégrate, podrás encontrar a alguien mucho mejor!- exclamo emocionado, para después ver sus pantalones-oye, crees que en un par de años no me queden tan grandes?- pregunto, mientras la castaña los miraba molesta.

- dejen las cosas de Draco, el no a muerto!- dijo, mientras los niños la miraban impresionados.- y Draco es un gran hombre!

-¡o por favor!, podrías encontrar a algún otro que fuera mas fuerte y que no le tema a un ladrón.- dijo Lucien, mientras Marc y Lucas se paraban.

- no era un ladrón, era el tío Guillermo sonámbulo y….

- ¿Qué?- exclamo Marc con una mano en el pecho- ¿me estas diciendo que por culpa del tío Guillermo, el rubio teñido casi nos mata con una lámpara?- pregunto molesto, haciendo que la castaña lo viera confundida.- o, lo pagara muy caro, ya verán!- finalizo, mientras salía de la habitación dando pisadas fuertes.

- yo lo sigo, quiero participar!- dijo Lucien sonriente mientras tiraba el pantalón y corría tras su hermano.

- Lucas….

- tranquila Herms- dijo Lucas con una sonrisa, mientras veía como la castaña se sentaba en la cama- no paso nada y como dijiste tu novio esta bien no?- pregunto, a lo que la chica asintió- ves, ahora metete en la cama y duerme, dentro de unas horas amanecerá y tendremos que ….

- ni me lo recuerdes!- interrumpió la castaña suspirando- de tan solo pensarlo se me eriza la piel. No quiero ni imaginar como se lo tomara Draco, se que no le gustara!.

- tranquila, por lo menos tienes la certeza de que no va a morir!- alentó Lucas, mientras la castaña lo miraba mal- oye no me mires así, desde que el rubio esta en esta casa me e reído mas que en mis diez años de vida!, déjame seguir asiéndolo!- dijo, mientras la chica sonreía.

- vete a dormir y no molestes!- dijo mientras le desordenaba el cabello, para después con su varita juntar las pertenencias del rubio y colocarlas en su lugar- oye, sabes si este año los grupos son mixtos?.

- creo que si, son mixtos.- respondió Lucas mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- en el caso de que no lo fueran, ahí si, tu novio se iría de esta casa en un cajón!- finalizo, para después dejar a la castaña sola y asustada. Enserio, deseaba que los grupos fueran mixtos, de otra forma, sus primos convertirían en papilla a Draco.

HOLA!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de ¡que familia!. Espero que les guste. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!, en verdad se los agradezco mucho, me alegran el día!.

Dejen reviews!

Gracias

Besos

Fefi.


	7. Chapter 7:¿busqueda del tesoro?

Capitulo 7: ¿Búsqueda del tesoro o de la muerte?

- como la mayoría sabe, hoy realizaremos otro juego en equipos, con la diferencia de que este año lo aremos mas interesante - empezó el señor Granger, mientras era observado por sus familiares y Draco, el cual luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. ¿! Quien en sus sano juicio se despertaría a las seis de la mañana en plenas vacaciones!?.

- y que aremos?- pregunto Marc sonriendo impacientemente. Adoraba los juegos, y mucho más si estos tenían un gran premio.

-con lorcan hemos decidido realizar una búsqueda del tesoro!- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras Marc borraba su sonrisa y Draco fruncía el seño. ¿!Una búsqueda del tesoro!?, ¿!prácticamente lo tiraron de la cama por una estupida búsqueda del tesoro!?.

- esperen un minuto!- dijo Guillermo, mientras miraba asesinamente al señor Granger- me estas diciendo que me hiciste levantarme tan temprano, interrumpiendo mi sueño embellecedor, solo por un maldito juego de crios?- pregunto, mientras Draco lo miraba con una ceja alzada. ¿Sueño embellecedor?, ja, si como no.

- te dije mil veces que no maldijeses cerca de los niños Guillermo!- reprendió Grace con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, mientras Lucien y Marc se tapaban los oídos.

- ¡ay por favor!, no se hagan los tontos, ustedes saben mas insultos que todos nosotros juntos!- dijo Guillermo molesto, mientras Grace lo miraba fulminante y Marc y Lucien lo miraban con el seño fruncido.

- deja de hablarle así a mis niños, por que sino…

- basta!- interrumpió el señor Granger mientras se frotaba las sienes. Odiaba cuando su hermana discutía con Guillermo por el mismo tema: los niños.- bien, como decía, la búsqueda del tesoro será mucho mas divertida!.- siguió, mientras los demás lo observaban expectantes- anoche lorcan y yo, hemos repartido pistas por todo el campo. Pero antes de explicarles con mas detalles, armen equipos de a seis!- anuncio, y al instante todos comenzaron a moverse.

Draco, antes de que alejaran a Hermione de el, tomo su mano fuertemente, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara con una sonrisa. Como era de esperarse, los gemelos demonios los arrastraron hacia su grupo, en el cual estaba el patito feo afeminado y el viejo con peluca. ¿! Es que estaba destinado a estar siempre en un equipo con esos idiotas!?.

- bien, antes que nada, el equipo de Marc y Lucien será el equipo rojo- dijo, mientras Draco bufaba. ¿ Que acaso no conocían otro color que no perteneciera a griflindor?.- y el equipo de mateo tendrá el color azul. Bien, las pistas los llevaran a un lugar, donde tendrán que realizar una prueba la cual estará explicada en unos carteles -dijo el señor Granger mientras sonreía- tendrán que elegir a algún miembro del equipo para que lo haga, y no se puede hacer trampas!- aclaro, mientras veía como las sonrisas de los gemelos desaparecían- serán vigilados por amigos de la familia, así que, si las llegan a hacer serán automáticamente descalificados, ¿entendido?- pregunto, mientras los demás asentían.

- prefecto!- dijo lorcan- entonces, empecemos. la primera pista se la daremos nosotros, pero las demás las tendrán que encontrar- dijo, mientras el señor Granger y el le entregaban un sobre a cada equipo con el color correspondiente- bien ahora…. ¡no la abras Marc!- regaño, mientras Marc hacia un puchero y Guillermo sonreía- bueno, con Patrick contaremos hasta tres y podrán abrir las cartas.- aviso mientras retrocedía junto a el señor Granger- uno…- Lucas tomo el sobre mientras miraba expectante a lorcan y el señor Granger- dos….

- TRES!- grito Marc, mientras Lucas abría rápidamente el sobre y desdoblaba la hoja escrita- lee!- dijo impaciente, mientras se le tiraba encima.

- quítate Marc!- dijo Lucas mientras lo empujaba levemente con el seño fruncido.- bien dice… "si buscas algo pequeño y sin vida, de seguro que lo encuentras cerca de su opuesto"- leyó, mientras los miembros del equipo fruncían el seño confundidos.

- dame acá!- dijo Marc quitándole la hoja- de seguro que leíste mal!.

- que sepas que leo perfectamente- se defendió Lucas mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no es mi culpa que el acertijo sea muy estupido y mal expresado!.

- cállate- dijo Marc bruscamente, mientras Lucas lo miraba indignado- bien, habla de algo pequeño y sin vida, y que de seguro lo encontramos cerca de algo completamente opuesto.

- lo opuesto seria algo grande y con vida- razono rápidamente Hermione, mientras Marc y Lucien dirigieron automáticamente su mirada hacia Guillermo.

- que?- pregunto Guillermo mientras pasaba su mirada de Lucien a Marc.

- por que no nos dijiste que tienes la pista contigo?- pregunto Marc mirándolo con odio y reproche. Aun planeaba una venganza por lo que paso la noche anterior.

- por que diablos piensas que la ten…. ¡oigan!- exclamo Guillermo indignado- yo no estoy gordo! Y respeten a sus mayores!- siguió, mientras Marc y Lucien sonreían, y Draco y Lucas reían por lo bajo.

- de acuerdo, no estas gordo!- dijo Lucien- rellenito te gusta mas?- pregunto, haciendo que su hermano largara una carcajada.

- miren niños del demonio sino se callan los….

- basta!- interrumpió Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos- primero, dejen al tío en paz, y segundo, si es algo grande y con vida, entonces es ….

- ¡el perro!- exclamaron al uníoslo los gemelos, mientras Hermione sonreía- vamos- dijeron, para después salir corriendo, seguidos por los demás.

Atravesaron toda la casa, hasta llegar al jardín, donde, al final del patio, se encontraban dos casitas blancas, una con techo rojo y otra con azul, en las cuales se encontraban dos perros doberman grandes. Se acercaron a un cartel de color rojo, mientras observaban que en la piscina, la cual los dividía a ellos de las casitas, habían dos cuerdas, una roja y otra azul, las cuales atravesaban toda la piscina, y que también, había otra cuerda a mas a menos un metro de distancia.

- dice… "para tomar el sobre un miembro del equipo deberá cruzar la piscina sobre la cuerda ayudándose con la cuerda de arriba, tomar el sobre y después volver haciendo el mismo recorrido"- leyó Marc, mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente.

- bien, allí esta el sobre- informo Lucas, señalando con el dedo el interior de la casita- quien va a por ella?- pregunto , viendo a los demás.

- tu la viste, tu vas!- razono Lucien mirándolo con suficiencia.

-no, que vaya Marc!- dijo Lucas molesto- el es el que esta mas emocionado!.

- voy yo!- dijo Hermione suspirando, mientras se disponía a dar un paso, pero rápidamente fue tomada por el brazo.

- tu no vas a ningún lado!- chillo Draco mientras hacia que la castaña volviera a su lado. Ese perro se veía amenazante- que vaya Guillermo!.- siguió, mientras Guillermo fruncía el seño.

- ¿acaso quieres que nos descalifiquen por romper la cuerda?- pregunto Lucien, mientras Guillermo lo miraba asesinamente- ve tu!, tienes la altura, la agilidad y de seguro que eres rápido!- siguió, mientras el rubio fruncía el seño.

- yo no iré, el perro me matara!- dijo Draco, mientras Marc lo miraba duramente.

- eres un cobarde!- dijo, mientras el rubio lo miraba asesinamente- y después te quejas de nosotros. El Perro es inofensivo, así que Atraviesa ahora mismo la cuerda!- ordeno, mientras veía como el otro equipo estaba leyendo su cartel.

- mira demonio con patas, a mi nadie me dice cobarde y menos un niñato como tu!- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a la cuerda, y Lucien y Marc sonreían de lado.

Bueno, no era tan difícil. Lo único que tendría que hacer era cruzar la piscina por la estupida cuerda, tomar el sobre y volver. "pan comido" pensó, mientras cuidadosamente se paraba en la inestable cuerda y con las manos tomaba la otra. Al dar un paso, pudo notar como su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia los lados, por lo cual decidió arrastrar los pies. En el lento camino hacia la casita, se le dio por mirar el agua de la piscina y casi se le salen los ojos de la cara.

- ¿!pero que diablos!?- dijo, mientras se sostenía fuertemente de la cuerda, ya que su grito provoco que la cuerda inferior se moviera.

- ¿Qué pasa?- escucho gritar a Hermione.

- ¿!que que pasa!?, ¡el agua esta mugrienta!- chillo mientras observaba que el agua estaba bien verde por la mugre y las bolsas que tenia - ¿ acaso no la limpian?- pregunto indignado.

- no te quejes rubio, el agua del río estaba peor!- dijo Marc sonriendo, mientras el rubio giraba su cabeza para verlo con reproche- sigue que el otro equipo nos va a alcanzar!- apremio, mientras veía como mateo empezaba a cruzar la cuerda.

Tras un suspiro, Draco retomo el camino tomando todas las medidas posibles para no caerse en la asquerosa y repugnante agua, mientras Marc y Lucien le gritaban cosas como "apúrate rubio teñido", "mi abuela es mas rápida que tu". Después de unos minutos, donde Draco le pidió a merlín que no permitiera que se cayera, llego. Rápidamente se acerco a la casita, pero antes de tomar el sobre el perro corrió hasta donde la cuerda que lo tenía atado le permitió y soltó un gran ladrido para después mostrarle sus dientes, haciendo que el rubio retrocediera asustado. ¿! Esos demonios llamaban inofensivo a esa reencarnación del diablo!?, si no fuera por sus estupendos reflejos de buscador, en ese mismo momento esa bestia lo estaría convirtiendo en picadillo.

- apúrate!- grito Marc, mientras Draco luchaba con sus ganas de mandarlo a la mierda.

Miro al perro, y llego a dos conclusiones: la primera, si se acercaba al perro, seguramente no contaría el cuento, y segundo, si volvía con su equipo sin el sobre, los gemelos lo descuartizarían por la noche sin dejar evidencias. Suspiro cansado. Tenia que idear un plan rápidamente, ya que mateo estaba a medio camino de llegar. Cerca de el, diviso una vara, la cual tomo rápidamente.

- bien, perro del demonio, mira la vara- dijo moviendo la vara de derecha a izquierda, mientras el perro la seguía con su mirada- ahora….. ¡Ve a buscarla!- dijo, mientras tiraba la vara, la cual callo cerca de la casa del otro perro, el cual al verla corrió en su búsqueda.

- ¿!pero que haces idiota!?- grito Marc a lo lejos, viendo como mateo salía de la piscina y se acercaba a la casita, la cual no estaba vigilada por nadie, ya que el perro estaba entretenido con la vara que Draco lanzo.

- no es mi culpa que este perro estupido sea un amargado!- se defendió el rubio, para después mirar al perro, el cual seguía mostrándole los dientes- perro idiota, ve a buscar la vara!- ordeno, haciendo que el animal se acomodara para atacarlo.

Bien, en momentos como este le daban ganas de patearse el maldito trasero por no llevar la varita consigo. Tras unos segundos, pudo notar que mateo había tomado el sobre y que se dirigía hacia las cuerdas, por lo que decidió tomar una decisión arriesgada.

Suspiro. "ahora o nunca" pensó.

-AHH!- grito, mientras corría como maniático hacia la casita del perro, el cual lo seguía mientras ladraba. Draco tomo rápidamente el sobre, mientras el perro corría hacia el. Cuando vio que el animal estaba llegando a el, decidió tomar carrera y saltarlo, pero cuando aterrizo, sintió como la tela de su pantalón era jalada. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, giro su rostro, encontrándose con el perro, el cual rasgaba su ropa con los dientes- AHH!- grito, mientras tiraba de la tela de su pantalón, haciendo que esta se terminara de romper. Sin pesarlo se subió a la cuerda y comenzó a hacer el recorrido. Mateo estaba llegando al final, donde su equipo lo esperaba sonriente.

- apúrate!- dijo Marc, mientras veía como el otro equipo Leia el sobre- vamos a perder!

- voy lo mas rápido que puedo!- grito Draco mientras se deslizaba cuidadosamente para no caerse. Parecía que en cualquier momento a los gemelos les vendría algo.

- cáete!- ordeno Marc impaciente- el otro equipo ya tiene la pista en sus manos y la están leyendo, y si queremos ganar tenemos que hacerlo rápido, así que cáete!- explico, mientras el rubio lo miraba incrédulo.

- ni de coña!- dijo el rubio mientras seguía deslizándose- espera a que llegue pedazo de impaciente!.

- no te quieres tirar por las buenas, bien.- dijo Marc mientras se acercaba con su hermano a la piscina.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿!pero que hacen!?- chillo, mientras veía como Lucien y Marc intentaban soltar la cuerda inferior, mientras que Guillermo sostenía a Hermione, la cual intentaba evitar que los gemelos tiraran a Draco.

- te lo pedimos por las buenas, ahora atente a las consecuencias!- grito Marc mientras hacia un ultimo esfuerzo con su hermano.

Todo paso muy rápido.

Draco intento apurar el paso, pero la cuerda se termino de soltar, haciendo que el rubio quedara en el aire, sostenido por una sola mano, ya que con la otra sostenía el sobre. No duro mucho, por lo que cayó al agua con una mueca de asco, sosteniendo la carta en lo alto para que no se mojara. Nado rápidamente hacia la orilla de la piscina para después salir y tirarle bruscamente la carta a los gemelos, mientras Lucas y Guillermo reían escandalosamente.

- no te pongas así!- dijo Lucien, mientras veía como Marc abría rápidamente el sobre, sin importarle el estado del rubio, el cual tenia una que otra hoja por su ropa y además estaba completamente mojado- fue por una buena causa!.

- buena causa y una mierda!- dijo Draco, mientras Hermione tomaba una de las toallas que allí se encontraban para después pasársela por los hombros- crios de porquería mas les vale que no lo vuelvan a hacer o….

- cállate!- dijo Marc mientras se acercaba a ellos y el rubio lo miraba asesinamente.- escuchen…. "con este objeto puedes trasladar muchas cosas, desde tierra hasta ladrillos. Lo usamos frecuentemente para llevar las ramas de los árboles…"- leyó, para después fruncir el seño- ¿Qué?.

- va enserio, ¿quien diablos elaboro estos acertijos?- dijo Lucas mientras tomaba el papel y lo leía nuevamente.

- vamos chicos, habla de trasladar cosas y de que nosotros lo usamos frecuentemente para llevar ramas- recordó Hermione, mientras miraba a un punto fijo. Guillermo chasqueo los dedos, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

- el carro del vecino!. Todos los años le pedimos al vecino su carro para cargar las ramas.- recordó Guillermo con una sonrisa- hay que ir!- dijo, para después salir corriendo junto a su equipo.

Cuando salieron de la casa, corrieron hasta llegar a la casa del vecino, donde en el patio principal habían dos carritos rojos y al lado un cartel. Los miembros del equipo se acercaron al cartel.

- dice… "con estos carritos, dos miembros del equipo deberán trasladar quince ladrillos rojos desde la casa del vecino hasta la parte trasera del patio, donde los tendrán que apilar formando un pequeño muro. Solo se puede llevar dos ladrillos por vez. Cuidado: en el camino hay un pequeño puente un poco inestable por el cual deberán pasar , y debajo de este hay lodo. ¡Suerte!- leyó Lucas, para después mirar a todos.

Todos se miraban a todos, esperando a que algún valiente se ofreciera para realizar la tarea, pero nadie lo hacia. Pudieron divisar como los del otro equipo ya estaban tomando dos carritos para comenzar. Después de unos segundos, Draco formo una gran sonrisa de lado, mientras una palabra se formaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. " venganza!"

Hola!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de ¡que familia!. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior! En verdad se los agradezco. Espero que les guste.

Dejen reviews!

Besos

Fefi.


	8. Chapter 8:¿busqueda del tesoro? Parte 2

Capitulo 8: ¡Búsqueda del tesoro! Parte 2.

- tomen los carritos castaños, tienen mucho por cargar y poco tiempo!- dijo Draco, mientras los gemelos lo miraban sorprendidos.

- pero quien te crees que eres?- pregunto Marc indignado- ¡ni Lucien ni yo cargaremos ladrillos!

- somos muy pequeños, nos lastimaríamos enseguida.- dijo Lucien con suficiencia, mientras su hermano asentía.- Hermione, dile que no podemos!- pidió viendo a la castaña, la cual suspiro con cansancio. Sabía que la meterían en ese lío.

- chicos, si bien no cuentan con la fuerza de un adulto, no los dañaría cargar de a un ladrillo por vuelta….- explico, mientras Lucien y Marc no daban crédito a lo que oían.

- ¿!le estas dando la razón a esta lagartija rubia!?- pregunto Marc indignado, mientras Draco lo miraba fulminante.

- primero que nada, no soy una lagartija!- dijo Draco molesto.- segundo, es Ovio que me dará la razón a mi por que soy su novio- dijo, recalcando la ultima palabra ya que sabia que a ninguno de los presentes le agradaba la idea de que Hermione tuviera uno- y tercero, por que tengo razón. Ustedes tienen que hacer algo. Yo ya hice la prueba de la piscina, Hermione no puede hacerlo por que….

- ¿por que no puedo hacerlo?- pregunto la castaña ceñuda y cruzada de brazos.- ¿por que soy una chica?- pregunto, haciendo que Draco la mirara fijamente, mientras los demás prestaban atención a la escena.

- no es por eso. Es solo que no quiero que te lastimes.- aclaro, mientras la castaña desfruncía un poco el seño.- asíque no iras. Guillermo tampoco puede por que es un vago sin referencias, además de que se nota que no puede levantar ni una botella- siguió con una sonrisa, mientras Guillermo lo miraba fulminante- y Lucas, es demasiado niñita como para cargar algo.- finalizo, mientras la castaña le pegaba en el abdomen, indignada por sus palabras.

- aunque me duela como una patada en el estomago, el rubio tiene razón- dijo Guillermo, mientras los demás dirigían su mirada hacia el- creo que Marc y Lucien tienen que ir.

- pues yo no pienso ir!- aclaro Lucien cruzándose de brazos, mientras Marc dirigía su mirada hacia el equipo contrario. Pudo notar como su tía jane cargaba un ladrillo e iba a paso de tortuga, mientras que Grace tomaba el otro, haciendo lo mismo. Paso su mirada desde el carrito enfrente de el hasta la pila de ladrillos que tendrían que desplazar.

- vamos Lucien- dijo Marc, mientras tomaba un carrito rojo, y Lucien, al igual que los demás, lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿estas loco?, yo no pienso….

- ¡hermano, si no lo hacemos, perderemos y créeme, es lo ultimo que quiero!- aclaro, mientras depositaba un ladrillo en el carrito- podremos ganarles, la tía jane es muy lenta y mama de seguro que para cada dos por tres.- finalizo, mientras Lucien suspiraba rendido, para después tomar el carrito.

- bien hagámoslo!- dijo, para después empezar a correr con el carrito enfrente, mientras Draco los miraba sonriente con los brazos cruzados. Estos mocosos pagarían todo lo que le hicieron pasar.

Lucien y Marc iban juntos, tratando de ser mas rápidos que el equipo contrario. Ciertamente, estaban muy molestos con el rubio teñido, pero primero estaba ganar el juego, después, la venganza suprema.

Pudieron divisar un puente, el cual, a simple vista, parecía que se caería de tan viejo que estaba. Se notaba que las maderas eran viejas, y que las cuerdas que las sostenían estaban en sus últimos días. Marc se giro para ver a su equipo. Hermione los veía fijamente, Lucas miraba al otro equipo indiferente, su tío Guillermo, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, y el rubio teñido tenia una estupida sonrisa en su, según el, feo rostro. Al llegar al puente, pararon, y ambos hermanos se miraron.

-¿Quién va primero?- pregunto Lucien, con el temor pintado en su rostro. Ciertamente, estaba muy nervioso, no solo por que el puente no fuera seguro, sino que también por que no quería darle el gusto al rubio teñido de verlo sucio de barro.

- pues…..- vacilo Marc, mirando la cantidad de barro que había debajo del puente- …. Por orden alfabético!- siguió, mientras Lucien lo miraba ceñudo.

- yo creo que por orden de llegada al mundo, así que tu vas primero!- dijo Lucien molesto. Por mas de que fuera su hermano, Marc seria capaz de mandarlo a una muerte segura si con ello pudiera salvar su trasero.

- no!- dijo indignado Marc- ve tu cobarde!

- ¿!cobarde, yo!?- pregunto Lucien indignado- ¿¡me dices cobarde a mi!?, ¿! Cuantas veces te eh defendido en la escuela!?- pregunto molesto.

- ¡eres un maldito arrogante!, ¡te encanta echarme las cosas encara!- dijo Marc molesto, mientras Lucien hacia todo lo posible por no olvidarse de que el chico frente a el era su hermano.

-¡y tu un maldito cínico!, ¡aprende a no insultar sin saber!- dijo Lucien frunciendo el seño.

- mira Lucien me tienes podrido, o cruzas el puente primero, o te juro que le cuento a papa quien fue el que hizo que el no pudiera cerrar el trato con esa empresa multimillonaria de la que tanto nos hablo por meses!

- ¿a, si?, pues yo le contare a mama quien fue el culpable de que no allá podido asistir al casamiento de su amiga por que a ultimo momento, "se rompió" su vestido negro, el cual le salio un ojo de la cara.- dijo desafiante Lucien mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿!pueden moverse de una vez demonios!?- grito alguien, haciendo que los gemelos se giraran, encontrándose con un sonriente Draco, el cual se notaba a leguas que la estaba pasando de lo lindo- ¡perderemos!

Los gemelos se miraron fijamente, para después ver al otro equipo, el cual ya estaba emprendido camino hacia la pila de ladrillos. Si bien estaban enojados el uno con el otro, sus ganas de ganar eran demasiado grandes, además, jamás permitirían que un idiota se divirtiera a su costa. Eso era cosa de ellos

Sin mediar palabras, cada uno tomo un carrito y emprendieron camino hacia el puente. Pasaron uno detrás del otro, dando pasos cautelosos, por miedo a que alguna madera se rompiera.

A mitad de camino, Lucien paro abruptamente por que los ladrillos le pesaban, y Marc, el cual iba mirando el piso, choco contra el, por lo que se callo de cola en el puente, mientras que los ladrillos que cargaba se cayeron de el carrito, haciendo que el puente hiciera un feo ruido.

- ¡cuidado Lucien!- grito Marc asustado, mientras intentaba levantarse sin hacer que las maderas se terminaran de romper.

- Marc no te muevas!- advirtió Lucien, mientras trataba de no moverse, ya que pudo divisar como las cuerdas que sostenían el puente se estaban rompiendo.- solo, espera!.

- ¡yo no pienso esperar a que el puente se caiga!- dijo Marc para después levantarse con un movimiento brusco.

Todo paso muy rápido.

La cuerda se rompió, y el puente se callo, haciendo que tanto Marc y Lucien, al igual que los carritos y ladrillos, cayeran al lodo con un ruido sordo.

Desde el otro lado del patio, Hermione observaba asustada la escena anterior. Si bien la distancia del puente al piso no era mucha, cabía la posibilidad de que alguno se haya torcido algo. Estuvo apunto de ir hacia ellos, cuando Escucho una carcajada a su lado, por lo que giro el rostro, y frunció el seño.

Draco se estaba matando de la risa, tanto, que lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Pero lo que mas le enfureció, fue ver a su tío Guillermo y a Lucas haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

- pero que les pasa?- pregunto molesta, mientras veía como los tres hombres se partían de la risa- ¡pueden estar lastimados!.

- tranquila preciosa!- dijo Draco riendo , mientras Hermione se cruzaba de brazos- están bien, mira están…..- dijo girándose en dirección al puente, buscando la cabeza de los demonios.

Paro de reír.

Lo único que podía divisar era una gran cantidad de maderas sueltas y esparcidas por el lodo, al igual que un carrito medio hundido, pero nada de los gemelos. Miro a Hermione, para después, junto a esta, salir corriendo en dirección al puente.

Corrieron a todo lo que les dio, para después, a mitad de camino, sentir un aullido humano de dolor, cerca del lodo. Apuraron el paso asustados, para después meterse en el lodo, y ver horrorizados la escena.

Marc estaba embarrado de pies a cabeza, mientras sostenía su pierna fuertemente con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Lucien estaba a su lado, mirando en estado de shock a su hermano.

- ¡por dios!, ¿estas bien?- dijo Hermione acercándose a Marc , para después arrodillarse a su lado.

- me duele- susurro Marc lastimeramente- me duele mucho!.

- déjame ver- dijo Hermione, mientras que con una mano retiraba la mano de Marc, para después ver, con horror, como el niño tenia una gran mancha de sangre en su pierna derecha. Intento tocar la lastimadura, pero Marc retiro su mano.

- no!- grito, haciendo que la castaña quitara su mano- por favor no!.

-tranquilo- dijo Hermione mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro, para después ver a Lucien , el cual estaba nervioso- Lucien, quiero que corras y le digas al tío Guillermo que saque el auto, tenemos que llevar a Marc a el hospital!.- dijo, mientras Lucien asentía, para después salir corriendo hacia su tío- Draco, ayúdame a levantarlo.

Draco se acerco rápidamente hacia el chico, y con mucho cuidado, lo cargo, mientras que Marc gritaba del dolor. Con un poco de dificultad, lograron salir del lodo, para después dirigirse a la calle, donde Guillermo los esperaba en el auto, nervioso.

-por dios…- dijo Guillermo viendo, horrorizado, la pierna del niño, mientras que Hermione habría la puerta del auto- ¿Qué te ha….

-¡no hay tiempo de preguntas!- dijo Draco, mientras depositaba al chico delicadamente en el asiento trasero- ¡tenemos que ir al hospital lo antes posible!, ¡puede que con el barro se le infeste!- siguió, mientras Guillermo entraba en el auto para conducirlo.- Hermione, Lucas y yo iremos en mi auto, lleva a Lucien contigo!- dijo, mientras Guillermo asentía y Lucien subía al auto, para después arrancarlo.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al auto del rubio, para después subir y salir a todo lo que da, siguiendo el auto de Guillermo. Hermione tomo su celular para avisarle a los padres de Marc, Lucas miraba por la ventana mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, y Draco conducía lo mas rápido que le era posible, mientras no dejaba de pensar en los gritos del niño.

Ciertamente, al principio se había visto muy gracioso, desde la disputa entre ambos gemelos, la cual pudo escuchar perfectamente, hasta la caída de cola de Marc. Pero, tras ver que los gemelos no salían del lodo, todo lo gracioso se fue a la mierda.

Se sentía culpable.

Si el no hubiera insistido en que ellos fueran, tal ves el niño estaría bien, y no con un hueco en su pierna derecha. Aunque no era del todo su culpa. Los verdaderos culpables eran el señor Granger y lorcan, por haber hecho un juego suicida. ¿! Quien jodidos seria capas de hacer un juego con obstáculos, sin probarlos antes!?. Estaba molesto. De acuerdo, los niños no le caían, pero no dejaban de ser niños por ello.

Sintió la mano de Hermione en su pierna, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Se notaba que la chica estaba triste por lo recientemente ocurrido, pero de todas formas, estaba pendiente de el. Sabía perfectamente que ella sabia que se sentía culpable.

Después de unos minutos llegaron, por lo que el rubio aparco el coche y bajo, junto a Hermione y Lucas, para después entrar presurosos al hospital.

Divisaron a Guillermo y a Lucien a lo lejos, por lo que se les acercaron.

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Draco, mientras Hermione se acercaba a Lucien para abrazarlo.

- se lo llevaron para parar la hemorragia, pero dicen que estará bien, no fue muy profundo.- respondió seriamente Guillermo, para después soltar un suspiro- ¿le han avisado a sus padres?- pregunto.

- si, los llame recién.- respondió Hermione, quien era abrazada fuertemente por Lucien, el cual lloraba ruidosamente- tranquilo Lucien, el esta bien. Tu estas bien?- pregunto la castaña inspeccionándolo, mientras Lucien asentía.

Después de unos minutos, el resto de la familia apareció por las puertas del hospital. Cuando se acercaron y le contaron lo que había ocurrido, hubo diferentes reacciones. Grace se puso a llorar por que su bebe estaba lastimado, lorcan miraba furioso al señor Granger, mientras este lo miraba sin comprender. La señora Granger miraba a Guillermo con cara de pocos amigos, marta miraba fulminante a lorcan, Guillermo miraba mal a Draco, y este último miraba mal al señor Granger. Si, ese hospital seria testigo de la tercera guerra mundial.

HOLA!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de ¡que familia!. Espero que les guste. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, enserio se los agradezco mucho!  
No tuve una muy buena semana, así que les pido que sepan comprender si no les gusta!

Dejen reviews y gracias!  
Besos.

Fefi.


	9. Chapter 9: Discusiones y ¿ Que?

Capitulo 9: Discusiones y … ¿!Que!?

-¡todo esto es tu culpa!- acuso Lorcan mandándole una mirada fulminante al señor Granger, el cual lo miraba molesto.

-¿!mi culpa!?- pregunto el señor Granger indignado, mientras se señalaba con un dedo-¡pero si yo no estuve allí!- se defendió, para después posar su mirada en Guillermo.

- ¿a mi que me miras?- pregunto Guillermo con una ceja enarcada, sin comprender por que Patrick lo miraba de esa manera. El estaba en el grupo de los chicos pero, seguía sin comprender….. Alto. Lo miro indignado- ¡a no!, si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, pues échasela al rubio teñido que tienes por yerno- dijo señalando a Draco, mientras este ultimo lo miraba asesinamente.

-¿!me estas echando la culpa a mi!?, ¡tu eras el adulto presente!, se supone que los niños estaban a tu cargo!- exploto Draco, mientras Guillermo se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡tu también eres un adulto!- grito Guillermo, asiendo que una enfermera que pasaba por ahí lo mirara fulminante- sin embargo, los obligaste a pasar por el puente- acuso, mientras Draco era observado por toda la familia.

-¿! Tu obligaste a mis niños a pasar por ese maldito puente inestable!?- pregunto Grace separándose de su esposo, para mirar al rubio con la ira impresa en sus ojos.

-bueno….- empezó Draco mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, ya que Grace se acercaba a el con cara asesina, y ciertamente, no tenia intenciones de morir antes de cumplir los veinte. Seria algo estupido negar que si los había obligado, ya que de seguro el maldito patito feo afeminado lo mandaría al frente, y el estupido viejo calvo no se quedaría callado por que…. Esperen. Sonrío internamente- … Yo no fui el único!- aclaro, mientras miraba a Guillermo, el cual lo miro alarmante- ¡ el también los obligo!-siguió, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

-¿tu también?- pregunto la señora Granger con el seño fruncido y los brazos en jarra, mientras miraba a su hermano, el cual trataba de maquinar algo que lo ayudase a seguir con vida- ¡por merlín!, tu eres el adulto. Se supone que tu los debías de cuidar!- siguió, mientras Guillermo fruncía el seño y Draco asentía victorioso.

-¿disculpa?, ¿acaso me estas echando la culpa a mi solamente?- pregunto molesto e indignado- que sepas que toda la culpa , desde el principio, la tiene tu amado esposo y Lorcan!- siguió, mientras que los anteriormente nombrados lo miraban incrédulos, haciendo que chasqueara la lengua- ¡no se hagan los desentendidos!, toda la culpa la tienen ustedes por no probar los obstáculos antes!.

- aunque me duela en el alma, el estupido de Guillermo tiene razón- intervino Grace mientras se paraba junto a el, el cual la miro confundido. No sabia si sentirse alagado por que le hubiera dado la razón por primera vez en su vida, o altamente ofendido por el estupido e innecesario insulto.- ¿!como se les ocurre poner obstáculos sin antes probarlos, sabiendo que hay niños!?- grito, haciendo que Lorcan y el señor Granger se sintieran idiotas.

-pues nunca pensamos que el puente estuviera tan inestable- respondió Lorcan encogiéndose de hombros. En los quince años de matrimonio con Grace, había aprendido que nunca tenia que mostrarse vulnerable , a no ser que quisiera que su esposa lo manejase como un títere.- además, si vamos al caso, los que permitieron que dos niños de apenas diez años cargaran con dos grandes ladrillos por vuelta, sabiendo de antemano que el puente era un poco inestable, fueron ellos- dijo señalando a Guillermo, el cual intentaba controlar su ira, Draco, el cual miraba a lorcan asesinamente, y a Hermione, la cual, hasta el momento, había estado escuchando todo con el seño fruncido.

Mientras Draco y la familia Granger discutían, Hermione abrazo mas a Lucien, el cual estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque nervioso, tanto por su hermano, que gritaba cada dos por tres, como por la discusión entre su familia. Ciertamente, casi todos tenían la culpa. Su padre y su tío Lorcan por no haber comprobado con anticipación la seguridad de los obstáculos, Guillermo, por su falta de responsabilidad , Draco, por haber propuesto que los gemelos fueran los que realizaran la tarea, y ella, por no haber impedido que los chicos fueran, sabiendo que el puente era inestable. Paso su mirada por todos los familiares, los cuales discutían a más no poder.

"bien, hora de intervenir", pensó mientras se levantaba.

-¡a mi no me pueden echar la culpa, yo no hice nada!...- se defendió Guillermo irritado.

-¡ ese es el maldito problema viejo estupido!, no hiciste nada de nada, y por eso estamos en este hospital de cuarta ,con un niño que llora como una marrana y encima tenemos que soportar las miradas de enfermeras metiches que se ve que no tienen nada mas importante que hacer!.-dijo Draco al borde de la histeria, observando de reojo como dos enfermeras cuchicheaban mientras los observaban- ¡fuera!- grito, haciendo que ambas enfermeras se fueran prácticamente corriendo.

- ¡A!- exclamo Guillermo llevándose una mano al pecho- me mata tu sutileza y respetuosidad!- dijo irónico, mientras el rubio intentaba no echársele encima para romperle la cara.- mira rubio, si vamos al caso, tu también tienes la culpa. Si no le hubieras pedido a los chicos que fueran, ellos jamás se hubieran ofrecido, son demasiado cobardes!.

- ¿!y que querías que hiciera!?, ¿!que te lo pidiera a ti!?- pregunto incrédulo, haciendo que Guillermo frunciera el seño. Odiaba que se refirieran a el por su tamaño- ¿! Al patito feo!?- pregunto, mientras Lucas lo miraba indignado, y Guillermo lo miraba confundido. Aun no sabia quien era el patito feo- ni de coña!- finalizo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- pues hubieras cruzado tu!- grito Guillermo molesto- se nota que te encanta quedar como el héroe del cuento, y créeme, hubieras quedado como uno si lo hubieras echo tu!.- dijo, mientras Draco lo miraba altamente molesto- ¡y deja de referirte ami por mi calvicie y tamaño rubio teñido!

-¡y tu deja de compararme con Potter viejo calvo!...

- ¿!de que diablos estas…..- empezó Guillermo exasperado, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡basta!- grito Hermione, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes.- ¿!es que acaso no pueden dejar de discutir por un momento!?, ¡por merlín!, estamos en un hospital, y se supone que como adultos que somos podemos llevar acabo una conversación civilizada.- siguió, mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente. Suspiro, intentando recobrar su compostura, para después mirar a todos seriamente- ya no importa quien tubo la culpa, o quien la tiene mas que quien y ¿saben por que?, por que el daño ya esta hecho y el niño ya esta siendo atendido. Así que, ¿Qué tal si nos calmamos como adultos que somos, y esperamos a que el doctor salga y nos informe del estado de Marc?- preguntó seriamente, mientras veía como todos los familiares la miraban fijamente. Sabia que ellos entenderían y que…

-¡tu tienes la maldita culpa Guillermo!- grito Lorcan mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

….No le harían caso ni por decreto del gobierno. Suspiro rendida, para luego sentarse junto a Lucien y observar como su tía marta y su madre se le sumaban a su tío lorcan , al tiempo que Draco, su padre y su tía Grace se enfrascaban en una calurosa discusión, mientras que Lucas sonreía divertido por la situación.

Después de unos minutos, donde el pasillo del hospital fue testigo de palabras altamente insultantes, un doctor salio de la sala con cara cansada y exasperada. Hermione se levanto.

- ¿y bien?- pregunto, mientras los familiares dejaban de discutir para prestarle atención al doctor.

-¿Cómo esta mi niño?- pregunto Grace preocupada, mientras Lorcan colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

- el esta bien.- aseguro, mientras la mayoría de los presentes suspiraban aliviados- solo fue un corte un poco profundo, pero nada que en uno o dos días sane- siguió, mientras Grace asentía, al tiempo que Guillermo y Draco suspiraban rendidos. La esperanza de que Marc no se recuperara antes de que terminara la semana se había ido a la mierda.- ¿quieren verlo?- pregunto, mientras la mayoría asentía.

Cuando entraron en la sala y divisaron a Marc, todos se sorprendieron enormemente. El niño, aun cubierto de barro, se encontraba sentado en una camilla, con la pierna vendada estirada a lo largo, al tiempo que balanceaba la otra de un lado al otro, mientras comía, alegre, un chupetín.

-hola mama.- saludo con una sonrisa, mientras Grace se acercaba a el para abrazarlo.

- mi amor, que te hicieron?-pregunto, mientras se separaba un poco del niño, el cual, a causa del abrazo efusivo, se había quedado sin aire.

- me limpiaron la herida para que no se infestara y me la cubrieron para que sanara mejor.- respondió mientras seguía comiendo su caramelo. Sonrío- los amables doctores, como me porte como un niño grande, me regalaron un chupetín- explico, mientras el doctor bufaba. Si comportarse como un niño grande es llorar cada cinco segundos como una marrana, pues si, se comporto como uno.

- ¿podemos irnos ya?- pregunto Lucas aburrido. Cuando el doctor dijo que Marc se recuperaría en cosa de nada, su tristeza por lo ocurrido se fue como correcaminos, ya que sabía que eso significaba que volvería a ser la misma pesadilla de siempre.

- si. Solo deberían cambiar la venda cada dos por tres, y tener paciencia y caramelos para eso- explico el doctor molesto, mientras observaba a Marc, el cual volteo su mirada indiferente, al tiempo que Lucien sonreía de lado mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro. Marc, por más seria que fuera la situación, siempre intentaba conseguir lo que quería, en este caso, un chupetín.

Ya todos fuera del hospital, se encaminaron a sus respectivos coches, dejando el tema y la discusión misma en el hospital, mientras que marta llamaba a Gustavo, el cual se había quedado con Micaela y Mateo en la casa, para decirle que preparara algo para almorzar, ya que eran las dos de la tarde. Tras unos minutos, todos llegaron a la casa, donde, ya listo el almuerzo, se encaminaron hacia el comedor.

Durante todo el almuerzo, nadie emitió palabra. Draco, Guillermo, el señor Granger y Lorcan se habían sumido en un silencio ofendido por ser acusados con razón, las mujeres sentían que si soltaban una sola palabra, la bomba atómica explotaría en cosa de nada, los mas pequeños sonreían de vez en cuando por lo estupidos que se veían los mayores al dirigirse miradas fulminantes de vez en cuando para después volver a comer, y , por ultimo, Mateo, Micaela y Gustavo, sentían curiosidad por saber que había pasado realmente, pero los tres sabían que preguntar, equivaldría a una batalla campal.

Los primeros en levantarse fueron Lorcan y Grace, los cuales ayudaron a Marc a levantarse, para después salir de la sala sin mirar a nadie. Draco y Hermione se dirigieron una mirada, para después, ambos en silencio, salir de la sala, rumbo a su habitación.

Mientras preparaban la cama para tomar una siesta, sintieron un picoteo en la ventana, por lo cual ambos se miraron extrañados, para después dirigirse hacia ella. Al abrirla, una lechuza blanca entro en la habitación con una carta atada a su pata. Draco la quito, para después ver el sobre, y leer el nombre del remitente.

Frunció levemente el seño.

-¿de quien es?- pregunto Hermione acercándosele.

- es de Blaise.- respondió mientras desdoblaba rápidamente el sobre y tomaba asiento en la cama.

- ¿y que dice?- pregunto Hermione tras unos segundos, donde pudo observar como Draco fruncía mas y mas el seño. Draco poso su mirada en la castaña.

- dice que en diez minutos estará aquí- respondió seriamente, mientras que Hermione abría los ojos como plato.

-¿!que!?- pregunto alarmada, mientras que Draco releía la carta para verificar que había entendido bien- ¿por que? ¿Y como es que sabe que estas aquí?.

-Hermione, es mi mejor amigo.- respondió como si fuera Ovio, haciendo que la chica bufara- y, según la carta, se peleo con Pansy y, como sabes, siempre que pelean, el viene a mi- respondió calmadamente, mientras la castaña lo miraba molesta.

-¿acaso pretendes que se quede aquí?- pregunto incrédula. No es que Zabbini le cayera mal, a decir verdad ambos se llevaban bien, pero sabia que tenerlo cerca traería problemas, ya que, por mas de que fuera un slytherin, tenia actitudes propias de un niño de diez años , y sabia que al mínimo llamado por parte de los niños el se les sumaria.

- o vamos Hermione, solo serán un par de horas.- aclaro Draco con una sonrisa de lado, sabiendo que sonriéndole así, la castaña no se negaría a su petición. Ciertamente, quería que su chica aceptara, ya que, teniendo a Blaise, no se sentiría tan cohibido por la familia de su novia. Hermione suspiro rendida.

-de acuerdo- respondió, mientras Draco se levantaba para abrazarla- pero escúchame bien, más te vale que lo mantengas vigilado. Sabes como es Zabbini, y créeme, no tengo intenciones de volver al hospital- siguió, mientras Draco sonreía de lado, para luego, besarla lentamente.

Tras unos segundos, sintieron el timbre de la casa, por lo cual, Hermione se separo de Draco, para luego salir de la habitación seguida por el. Al bajar las escaleras, pudo notar como algunos de sus familiares se acercaban a la puerta con la intención de abrirla, por lo cual apuro el paso. Al llegar, suspiro, intentando calmar sus nervios, para después abrirla. Frente a si, encontró a un hombre de tez morena, vestido inmaculadamente de negro, con el seño levemente fruncido, mientras sostenía una maleta en su mano derecha.

- Zabbini- saludo Hermione seriamente. Por más de que se llevaran bien, aun sentía que si lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, el chico la mandaría a la mierda o simplemente le lanzaría un crucio.

- Granger- saludo seriamente el chico mientras desfruncía el seño, para después sonreír divertido. Ciertamente, le generaba mucha gracia el comportamiento de la chica con el.- puedo pasar?- pregunto, mientras la castaña asentía y le permitía el paso.- ¡Qué onda dragón!- saludo alegre, mientras Draco sonreía. Si, a Blaise lo podían tachar perfectamente de bipolar.

- que cuentas Blaise?- pregunto, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones, al tiempo que Hermione cerraba la puerta para después ver a sus familiares, los cuales tenían la interrogante pintada en sus ojos.

- ¡no sabes lo que eh visto de camino aquí!- dijo emocionado como niño chico, haciendo que Draco sonriera mas- ¡un muggle hablaba solo mientras caminaba con una mano en su oreja!.Creo que con esto, queda confirmado que no soy el único que sufre problemas mentales- siguió, mientras Draco reía por las reacciones de su amigo, al tiempo que Hermione habría los ojos y fijaba su mirada en sus familiares, los cuales tenían el seño fruncido.

- Zabbini, por que traes una maleta?- pregunto Hermione, evitando que alguno de sus familiares preguntara que diablos era un muggles y por que ese chico estaba fuera del manicomio.

-pues….- dijo el chico girándose hacia ella- … me quedo!- informo, mientras Hermione desencajaba la mandíbula, para después ver a Draco, el cual se encogió de hombros- no puedo volver a casa, Pansy esta demasiado cabreada e insoportable, por lo que decidí que les aria una visita.- siguió, mientras el ojo de Hermione sufría un tic nervioso.

- disculpe, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- pregunto el señor Granger mientras se les acercaba. Blaise se giro hacia el con una sonrisa.

- Blaise Zabbini- respondió mientras extendía una mano, la cual el señor Granger acepto- déjeme decirle que tiene una casa muy hermosa- halago, mientras estrechaba la mano de la señora Granger- que le paso en la pierna?- pregunto, viendo con el seño fruncido la pierna de Marc.

- hoy se hizo un corte profundo y lo vendaron para que sanara- respondió la señora Granger con una sonrisa. Le agradaba de sobremanera que su hija tuviera amigos tan respetuosos y agradables.

- y por que no se lo curaron con mag…..- no termino, ya que Hermione le tapo la boca, haciendo que sus familiares la miraran confundidos.

- iremos arriba para que Zabbini se instale, después bajaremos- dijo la chica en una apurada. Zabbini estuvo apunto de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

- de acuerdo. Saben?, los niños quieren ir a la cancha de basquetbol, ¿por que no van y juegan con ellos?- pregunto, haciendo que Hermione la mirara alarmada.

- nos encantaría. Enseguida bajamos- respondió Blaise, para después subir las escaleras como si esa fuera su casa, mientras que era seguido por un divertido Draco, y una castaña exasperada. Si hasta lo que iba del día fue malo, no quería ni imaginarse como terminaría con la presencia de Zabbini.

Hola!  
aquí les dejo otro capitulo de ¡que familia!, espero que les guste. Como siempre les pido, dejen reviews, es la única forma que tengo de saber si les gusta o no!

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, y a los que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos!

Besos y dejen reviews!.

Fefi.


	10. Chapter 10:¿ Que mas puede pasar?

Capitulo 10: ¿!Que mas puede pasar!?

Después de haberle mostrado la habitación a Blaise, y de haberse enfrascado en una discusión sin sentido y con poca madurez con este último, Hermione, tras notar que el chico no se iría por más de que le amenazase con la varita, decidió callarse e irse a la planta de abajo, no sin antes decirles que bajaran lo antes posible.

Cuando llego a la sala principal, pudo divisar a Lucien, el cual se ataba uno de sus zapatos mientras le comentaba algo a su hermano, el cual tenia los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, a Lucas, el cual miraba por la ventana aburrido, y a mateo, el cual sostenía una pelote de basquetbol.

- ¿están listos?- pregunto, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones libres.

- ¡si!- respondió emocionado Lucien, haciendo que Hermione sonriera. Si había algo en el mundo que entusiasmase mucho a Lucien, eso era jugar al basquetbol- ya quiero empezar a jugar- siguió.

- ¿Dónde esta el rubio teñido y el moreno rarito que llego hace unos minutos?- pregunto Lucas, haciendo que Hermione frunciera l seño.

- Lucas, no los llames así.- reprendió, mientras Lucas sonreía- Zabbini se esta instalando en su habitación, y Draco lo esta ayudando. ¿No va nadie mas a la cancha?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

- bueno… intentamos convencer a mi papa, pero se negó rotundamente y se fue con los tíos por ahí- respondió Lucien suspirando- las tías y mi madre se negaron, diciendo que se podrían partir alguna uña y se fueron a la casa de una amiga, y a Micaela ni le preguntamos- siguió, mientras la castaña lo miraba con la interrogante en sus ojos- ella ya sabe que tu iras, por lo que en cualquier momento estará aquí- explico, mientras que Mateo y Hermione rieron.

- a, y el tío Guillermo también ira- añadió Marc, mientras Hermione lo miraba incrédula- fue obligado por tu padre de una manera muy divertida - explico con una sonrisa, para después borrarla al ver entrar a Draco y a Blaise.- pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, al rubio teñido y a su amigo el rarito- dijo despectivamente, mientras que Blaise lo miraba molesto.

- ¿vamos?-pregunto Draco mirando a Hermione, ignorando completamente el comentario del demonio, mientras esta última se levantaba.

- si, pero antes, iré a buscar a el tío Guillermo y a Micaela- respondió acercándosele, mientras que Draco bufaba. El viejo calvo y la enana malcriada los acompañarían. ¡Que noticia!.- ya vuelvo- siguió, para después darle un beso en los labios, mientras que los espectadores se quejaban de tal imagen.

- ¡por dios!, no es necesario que se babeen la cara en nuestra presencia- exclamo Lucien, mientras su hermano tapaba sus ojos y los de el- créanme, quiero mantener todo el contenido de mi estomago en su lugar- siguió, mientras el rubio y el moreno reían.

- ya vuelvo.- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos, para después salir de la sala.

Toda la sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Los niños observaban a Blaise, el cual pasaba su mirada por cada uno de los presentes, evaluándolos. Draco le había contado con lujo de detalles todo lo que le había pasado desde su llegada, y en el proceso, recibió bastantes golpes de su parte, ya que le resulto prácticamente imposible no reírse de lo que le contaba. ¿!Como es posible que unos niños estupidos le hubieran echo todo eso!?.

- ¿Por qué demoran tanto?- pregunto Lucien impaciente, mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la sala, esperando a que Hermione apareciera con Micaela y Guillermo- ¡quiero irme ya!- siguió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

- no podrás ir- dijo Lucas mientras observaba por la ventana sonriente. Lucien frunció el seño mientras se levantaba, al tiempo que Lucas se giraba para verlo- esta lloviendo- dijo con mucho entusiasmo en la voz. Odiaba los deportes con toda su alma, y el saber que no tendría que jugar, lo alegraba de sobremanera.

- ¿!que!?- pregunto incrédulo mientras se acercaba a Lucas- ¡quítate!- dijo empujándolo, para ver con sus propios ojos, como las gotas caían sin parar.- no puede ser- murmuro, mientras posaba sus manos en la ventana.

- ¡deberías alejarte un poco de Marc, Lucien!, se te esta pegando su brutalidad- dijo Lucas molesto mientras se sobaba el brazo, al tiempo que Marc lo miraba molesto.

-no seas tan quejón Lucas, ni que hubiera sido para tanto- defendió Marc a su hermano, mientras este ultimo miraba por la ventana, sn creerse que estuviera lloviendo, al tiempo que Lucas fruncía el seño.

- mira mi brazo, y después hablamos- exclamo Lucas mientras se levantaba la maga de su remera, dejando ver unas marcas rojas en su brazo. Marc giro su rostro indiferente, haciendo que Lucas lo mirara ofendido.

- no dejas de ser un quejón por eso- siguió, mientras acomodaba su pierna. Desde que se hizo la herida le era prácticamente imposible encontrar una posición cómoda.- Lucien ¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido, mientras veía como su hermano sacaba la cabeza por la ventana.

- intento comprobar que tan fuerte llueve- respondió con su cabeza fuera de la ventana, al tiempo que Guillermo, Micaela y Hermione entraban en la sala.

- ¿y que tal?- pregunto Marc calmadamente, mientras los demás observaban a Lucien como si se hubiera escapado de alguna institución mental.

- pues…- dijo mientras entraba su cabeza, para después mirar a su hermano- bastante- respondió, mientras sacudía la cabeza, al tiempo que su hermano reía. Tenía toda la cabeza empapada y parte de su ropa.

-¿!estas loco!?, ¿! Como vas a sacar tu cabeza por la ventana con el aguacero que cae, Lucien!?- pregunto Guillermo impresionado por las locuras que se le ocurría a ese niño. Lucien lo miro fulminante.

- ¡por tu culpa!- acuso, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo, al tiempo que Guillermo lo miraba confundido.

- ¿!que culpa tengo yo de que este lloviendo afuera!?- pregunto exasperado. Lo culpaban por ser un irresponsable, ¿!y ahora por que llovía!? Eso era el colmo.

- ¡mucha!- dijo Lucien mientras se le acercaba molesto- ¡te bañaste y ahora llueve!- siguió mientras Guillermo lo miraba confundido y molesto.

- ¿! Te das cuenta de que lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!?- pregunto molesto- ¿! Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra!?- pregunto irritado.

- ¡tiene que ver con que tu te bañas una vez al mes y siempre que lo haces llueve descomunalmente!- respondió, mientras que los demás reían, al tiempo que Guillermo lo miraba indignado.

- ¡eres un irrespetuoso Lucien!, que sepas que yo me baño todos los días, no como otros.- dijo, mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo. – acepta de una vez que esta lloviendo y que no puedes ir a jugar tu estupido deporte.- siguió, mientras que Lucien lo miraba como si lo hubieran ofendido gravemente.

- ¡estupido es lo que te pones en la cabeza para tapar tu calvicie!- dijo ácidamente el chico, mientras Guillermo intentaba no estrangularlo, ya que sabia que eso, equivaldría a unos cuantos años de prisión. – y acepta de una vez que te quedaras soltero de por vida.

- ¡OH!- exclamo Guillermo- cruzaste la línea niño del demonio…

- y tu mi paciencia viejo soltero y calvo…..

- ya párenla- dijo Mateo, el cual observaba la escena aburrido. De tantas discusiones estupidas que había escuchado en su vida, esta era una de las peores- Lucien, acepta de una vez que no vas a poder jugar basquetbol y tu tío, deja de comportarte como un niño.- finalizo, mientras que los demás lo observaban impresionados.- dejando esto de lado, ¿que aremos ahora?- pregunto, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón.

- pues… los mayores se fueron sin importarles como estamos, y por culpa de Guillermo no podremos salir a la calle- dijo Marc con rencor, mientras que Guillermo lo miraba incrédulo. ¿! Acaso estaba rodeado de estupidos sin cerebro!?- así que, o nos sentamos a observar como el agua cae por la ventana, o jugamos a algo divertido.

- yo no se ustedes- empezó Guillermo mientras retrocedía unos pasos- pero yo me voy a dormir, así que, les advierto castaños sin neuronas- dijo apuntándolos amenazadoramente- mas les vale que no me hagan nada, por que créanme, se arrepentirán- finalizo, para después, tras ver las caras incrédulas de los gemelos, irse por la puerta, pechando a Draco en el camino.

- odio a tu tío- dijo con sentimiento Draco mientras miraba a Hermione, la cual estaba anclada al piso, por la estupida escena que acababa de presenciar.

- ¿bien, que aremos?- pregunto Blaise sonriente. En verdad le había divertido la estupida discusión entre el niño castaño y el viejo con peluca.

- tengo hambre- dijo Lucien de la nada, haciendo que todos posaran su mirada en el- quiero pastelitos- pidió como niño caprichoso que era.

- bueno, vamos a la cocina y preparémoslos- propuso Hermione, mientras se daba la vuelta al igual que Micaela. Draco empezaba a pensar que esa niña, además de malcriada, era un perrito faldero.

Cuando entraron a la cocina, todos abrieron sus ojos como plato. Era un asqueroso chiquero. Todos los platos estaban sucios y amontonados en el fogón, haciendo que Draco y Blaise intercambiaron miradas de asco. ¿! Que diablos hacían las mujeres de esa casa!?, se notaba que limpiar no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer.

- bueno, empecemos a limpiar- dijo Hermione, mientras que todos la miraban incrédulos, haciendo que Frunciera el seño- ¿quieren pastelitos o no?- pregunto malhumorada.

- si- respondió Lucien, tras dar un suspiro. No le gustaba limpiar nada en lo absoluto, es mas, su especialidad era ensuciar, pero si tenia que hacerlo para que su prima le hiciera pastelitos, lo haría.

A los segundos, Micaela y Mateo se les sumaron, para que después, tras recibir miradas fulminantes por parte de Lucien, Marc y Lucas se les unierar, mientras que Draco y Blaise se cruzaban de brazos. Jamás harían tareas de la casa, eso era cosa de elfos domésticos.

-¿que esperan?- pregunto Lucien, mientras los dos chicos lo miraban seriamente- ¡tengo hambre, y si ayudan podré comer antes!- siguió, mientras que los chicos intercambiaban miradas, para después volverlas al niño. Bufo exasperado.

- yo te ayudo Lucien- dijo Marc con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que con su mano retiraba sobras de un plato asquerosamente sucio, para después girarse y, ante las miradas incrédulas de ambos adolescentes, tirarles las sobras, las cuales cayeron en la ropa inmaculadamente arregladas de los chicos.

-¿¡pero que hacen!?- exclamo Draco, mientras miraba su remera blanca, la cual tenia salsa y pasta embarrada. Los miro fulminante, mientras que los niños reían de lo lindo por sus caras.- ¡son unos niños del demonio, les juro que….

- tranquilo dragón- tranquilizo Blaise, aparentemente calmado mientras observaba su camisa, para después mirar a los niños- ¿recuerdas el lema slytherin?, ojo por ojo….- siguió, mientras que movía su mano detrás de el, donde encontró algo asqueroso al tacto, para después sonreír abiertamente, al igual que Draco, el cual había entendido perfectamente a su amigo- DIENTE POR DIENTE!- grito, mientras le tiraba a Lucien un puñado de puré, el cual le callo en su cara, haciendo que los slytherin rieran. El niño se retiro el puré con una mano, para después mirar a su hermano, el cual sonrío.

- ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!- grito Marc, para después girarse y buscar como maniático algo que tirarle a Draco, el cual lo imitaba.

Mientras que los gemelos y los slytherin se tiraban todo lo que encontraban a su paso, los demás, los cuales miraban impresionados la escena, intentaron refugiarse debajo de la mesa.

- ¡basta!, parecen unos animales que…. ¡aléjate de mi!- chillo Lucas, viendo con horror, como Marc se le acercaba con una albóndiga en la mano, para después tirarcela en el buzo, haciendo que Lucas gritara.

- eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman- grito Marc, mientras se cubría con un plato, de los proyectiles que Draco y Blaise le tiraban sin parar.- ¡ven aquí!- grito, mientras lo tomaba por el brazo, para después cubrirse tras de el, al tiempo que el pobre de Lucas recibía bastantes proyectiles en el cuerpo.- gracias!- dijo Marc, para después, tomar una olla que encontró y ponérsela en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Hermione, mateo y Micaela, se cubrían de los proyectiles debajo de la mesa. La castaña sabía que tendría que intervenir, pero no se animaba a salir, ya que sabía que le dispararían con algo de comida, al igual que sabia que ellos no le harían caso. Bufo molesta. Estaba cansada de todo eso, "que se maten" pensó.

- ¡esto es por tirarme del bote!- grito Draco, mientras le tiraba a los gemelos un pedazo de carne. Aprovecharía esto, para vengarse de todo lo que esos demonios le habían echo.

-¡esto es por casi matarnos con una lámpara!- grito Lucien, mientras le tiraba un poco de pudín que encontró en la heladera.

- ¡y esto es por traicionarme en tiempo record!- grito el rubio, mientras les tiraba una porción de ensalada, al tiempo que Blaise tomaba de los muebles un paquete de harina. Adoraba crear escándalo.

- esto es por mandarme al hospital!- grito Marc descontrolado, mientras le tiraba lo primero que encontró en el fogón, al tiempo que recibía un puñado de harina en su cara- ¿!y eso por que!?- chillo, mientras veía al moreno.

- porque ….. Porque….. ¡Hay que importa!- Grito Blaise eufórico, mientras le tiraba mas harina a Marc. Se estaba divirtiendo enormemente.

- ¡a si!- grito Marc, para después tomar un par de huevos y lanzárselos en el cuerpo.- ¡ahí tienes, enfermo mental!- grito Marc, mientras que Lucien paro abruptamente de lanzar cosas.

-¡alto!- grito alarmado mientras que Draco y Blaise pararon, para después sentir como alguien le tiraba un huevo en el cuerpo- ¡Marc!, ¡eres de mi equipo!- chillo, mientras veía como su hermano se encogía de hombros.

- en la guerra no hay lazos de familia- dijo con suficiencia, para después, sentir su cara mojada-de acuerdo , me lo merecía- reconoció, mientras se limpiaba la cara.

- escuchen- pidió Lucien, mientras que los chicos debajo de la mesa salían, y los demás le hacían caso.

Se sentían pisadas desde el piso de arriba, como si un animal estuviera en la casa. Todos se miraron entre todos, para después abrir los ojos como plato.

Guillermo estaba despierto.

Tras intercambiar un par de miradas alarmadas, como si se hubieran leído los pensamientos, todos comenzaron a salir corriendo por la puerta que daba al pasillo, mientras que Draco y Blaise cargaban a Marc, para después seguir a los demás y encerrarse en una de las habitaciones de planta baja. Al encender la luz de la habitación, pudieron notar que se encontraban en el área donde guardaban todos los productos de limpieza.

- todo esto es tu culpa- acuso Marc negando con la cabeza, mientras que era observado por las miradas fulminantes de todos los presentes.

- claro que no niño del demonio.- chillo Draco, mientras que Marc lo ignoraba. Jamás aceptaría que había sido su culpa, y menos frente al rubio.- acepta que tu empezaste todo.

- nunca- dijo Marc fríamente- Ahora cállate, que el idiota del tío Guillermo nos escuchara- siguió, mientras que Draco lo miraba indignado y Lucas los miraba molesto. Por su culpa estaba lleno de comida manoseada.

- ¡pero que te pasa reencarnación del diablo, ¡eres un….

-¡cállense todos!- dijo Hermione molesta, haciendo que todos se callaran.

Tras unos minutos, sintieron como alguien gritaba fuertemente, por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que Guillermo había entrado a la cocina. Sabían que se meterían en un gran problema si los demás se enteraban de lo sucedido. Draco, Blaise y Hermione se miraron entre si, para después asentir silenciosamente. No les quedaba de otra.

HOLA!  
aquí les dejo otro capitulo de ¡que familia!, espero que les guste. Les pido que dejen reviews, es la única forma que tengo de saber si les gusta la historia o no.

¡Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, a los que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos, y a todas las que siguen mi historia!

¡Gracias y dejen reviews!

Besos

Fefi.


	11. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Hola a todos.**

Antes que nada quiero pedirles de todo corazón, **PERDON!.** Lamento no haberles subido un capitulo ayer pero tengo un gran, doloroso y serio motivo que creo que se merecen saber.

El sábado a las tres de la mañana recibí una de las peores noticias que pudieron haberme dado; sufrí la perdida de una amiga muy cercana. Era una de mis amigas de la infancia y saber que ella se fue de este mundo de una manera tan injusta y a una edad tan temprana me pego fuerte. Todos, en nuestro interior, sabíamos que ese día llegaría inevitablemente. Yo, al igual que todas las personas que la queremos, estuvimos por mas de diez meses viendo como ella se iba deteriorando y fue algo muy doloroso, que no se lo deseo ni al peor de mis enemigos.

Así que, discúlpenme por no poderles subir un capitulo, ciertamente me es imposible escribir algo que tenga un poco de humor, ya que en estos momentos siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro. De todas formas, no dejare de escribir, ella no lo hubiera querido.

El sábado que viene, **SIN FALTA**, subiré el que les debo.

Espero que me entiendan y que no se enojen por esto. Ustedes me levantan el animo con cada reviews y leídas que le dan a mi historia, así que con mas razón, **LA SEGUIRE**.

Gracias por leer esto, nos vemos el próximo sábado.

Besos

Fefi.


	12. Chapter 11:¿ Que mas puede pasar? Par2

Capitulo 11: ¡ ¿!Que mas puede pasar!? Parte 2.

- quédense aquí.- dijo Hermione, a lo que los cinco niños la miraron atentamente- nosotros iremos y hablaremos con el tío, ¿de acuerdo? -Pregunto, a lo que los chicos asintieron, mientras que Blaise fruncía el seño.

- Granger, veo que no entendiste nuestras miradas. Lo que aremos no es hablar, sino que utilizaremos…- no pudo terminar, ya que Hermione se acerco rápidamente a el y le coloco una mano en la boca, mientras que los cinco niños los miraban confundidos.

- claro que entendí.- le aseguro seriamente mientras le dirigía una mirada que dejaba bien en claro que había entendido- "hablaremos" con el y le explicaremos lo que paso. Estoy segura de que "olvidara" el pequeño accidente. Como si nunca lo hubiera visto- siguió, dejando varios espacios entre cada palabra, haciendo que Blaise frunciera el seño. ¿ Acaso pensaba que era un retrasado mental?.- entendiste?- pregunto, mientras Blaise asentía.

- va enserio. ¿De que institución mental se escapo este chico?- pregunto Lucien rodando los ojos. Hasta la persona mas estupida seria capaz de entender lo que Hermione dijo.- tiene serios problemas- siguió, mientras Blaise lo miraba fulminante.

-¡ ja!, hablo el chico que saco la cabeza por la ventana para comprobar que tan fuerte llovía- dijo Blaise ácidamente cuando se libero de la mano de Hermione , mientras que Lucien lo miraba asesinamente.

- por lo menos hablo en un idioma entendible. Tu hablas como si fueras de otro planeta…- dijo, para después mirarlo con una sonrisa-… aunque pensándolo bien, creo que si, eres de otro planeta. Dime, ¿como es la vida en Marte?- pregunto fingiendo curiosidad, mientras que Blaise hacia el ademán de dar unos pasos al frente, pero rápidamente, alguien lo sujeto por el brazo.

- vámonos de una vez- dijo Hermione cansada, para después, empujar a Zabbini fuera de la habitación, mientras este ultimo miraba a Lucien y vocalizaba un " esto no se queda aquí". Draco fue el ultimo en salir, por lo que cerro la puerta y dirigió su mirada a Hermione y a Blaise, el cual estaba molesto y cruzado de brazos.

- bueno, es hora de usar magia- anuncio Draco mientras inspeccionaba sus bolsillos. Blaise bufo molesto.

- no podemos. Tu novia quiere hablar civilizadamente con su tío- dijo, mientras imitaba la voz de la castaña, fallando en el intento. Hermione lo miro incrédula. ¿! Acaso ese idiota no había entendido la indirecta muy directa que le mando!?.

- Zabbini, eres un idiota.- dijo Hermione suspirando, mientras que Blaise la miraba asesinamente, al tiempo que Draco escuchaba expectante- ¿enserio no entendiste lo que dije allí dentro?- pregunto incrédula señalando la habitación, mientras que Blaise la miraba confundido.- ¡claro que utilizaremos magia!- exclamo irritada por la confusión del chico, haciendo que Blaise pegara un salto. – Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, mis primos no saben de magia, excepto Lucas- explico rápidamente- ¿ahora entendiste?.- pregunto de mala manera, mientras que el moreno asentía enfadado. Ahora entendía por que Draco estaba con Granger; Ambos tenían un grado muy limitado de paciencia, y un carácter de los mil demonios.

-¿y bien, quien tiene su varita aquí?- pregunto Draco cambiando de tema, mientras que pasaba su mirada de su novia a su amigo. Tras unos segundos en silencio, suspiro.- nadie la tiene.- dijo, bajando su mirada al piso, con rendición.

-pues vallamos a buscarlas- resolvió Blaise con suficiencia, mientras que Draco y Hermione lo miraban con el seño fruncido- ¿Qué?- pregunto.

- por si no te has dado cuenta, para ir a las habitaciones tenemos que pasar por la cocina, donde seguro esta Guillermo- respondió Draco mirando hacia todos los lados, buscando algo. Si sus suegros se enteraban de lo ocurrido, de seguro le echarían la culpa y ahí si, todos se iría a la mierda.

- si no podemos usar magia, tenemos que hacerlo a lo muggle- dijo Blaise, mientras formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que Hermione lo observaba co una ceja enarcada. A saber lo que diría ese chico.

-¿a que te refieres con hacerlo a lo …. ¡Deja eso!- chillo Hermione abriendo sus ojos como plato, mientras veía como Blaise tomaba uno de los jarrones que allí se encontraba- ¿! Estas loco!?, ¿! Quieres pegarle con un jarrón!?- pregunto incrédula, mientras le quitaba bruscamente el jarrón de las manos.

- ¡oye!, yo no iba a pegarle, solo era para amenazarlo de que no dijera nada- explico molesto. En realidad, era para pegarle, pero al ver la cara de la castaña, prefirió mentir como buen slytherin que era- ¿! Acaso crees que soy una persona golpeadora!?- pregunto, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al pecho, fingiendo estar dolido.

- no Zabbini, no creo que seas una persona golpeadora- respondió Hermione, aparentemente tranquila- ¡eres una persona golpeada!, que es muy diferente.- siguió, mientras que Blaise la miraba indignado- ¿! Cuantas veces te diste la cabeza contra la pared, eh!?- pregunto con fingida curiosidad, mientras que Draco reprimía una risita. Siempre era lo mismo con ellos dos.- ¿!te piensas que soy tan ingenua como para creerme el cuento de que solo es para amenazarlo!?- pregunto molesta, mientras que Blaise abría la boca para responderle- cierra tu bocota.- interrumpió molesta, con un dedo en alto. Sabía lo que respondería.

- ¿y como aremos para que tu tío no hable?- pregunto exasperado.

-sencillo. Tú y Draco lo distraerán mientras que yo iré a la habitación y buscare la varita. ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto, mientras los chicos asentían.- genial. Traten de que el tío no toque el teléfono- advirtió, para después, ver como Draco y Blaise se encaminaban a la cocina, al tiempo que escuchaba como Zabbini le preguntaba al rubio que era un teléfono.

Suspiro.

No era el plan mas brillante del mundo mandar a su novio, el cual odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a su tío, y a Blaise, el cual tenía serios problemas los cuales lo llevaban de vez en cuando a meter la pata. Pero ¿ que podía salir mal?.

Al llegar a la cocina, Draco y Blaise dirigieron su mirada rápidamente hacia Guillermo, el cual estaba sentado en una de las sillas que no había sido victima de la guerra de comida, mientras murmuraba incoherencias, al tiempo que con una mano se frotaba la sien. Ciertamente, haber sido despertado por unos ruidos provenientes de la planta de abajo justo cuando estaba apunto de besar a una mujer hermosa en su sueño, haber bajado las escaleras prácticamente con los ojos entornados por la luz, y haber encontrado la cocina de su hermana cubierta completamente de todo tipo de alimento, le trajo jaqueca, y no de la buena. Al notar la presencia de alguien, el hombre levanto su mirada brillante por la ira.

- ¿Qué … diablos paso aquí?- siseo apretando sus dientes, mientras Draco abría la boca para contestar- no, déjenlo, mejor díganme… ¿!quien diablos participo de esta estupidez!? – pregunto exasperado e irritado, mientras Draco sonreía de lado.

- no tengo ni la mas pálida idea, creo que…..

-¡claro que sabes!, si hasta participaste- interrumpió Blaise, haciendo que Draco le mandara una mirada fulminante. Blaise lo ignoro, desviando su mirada hacia Guillermo- participaron los gemelos, Draco y yo- respondió ingenuamente Blaise, mientras que Draco se pasaba la mano por su cara con frustración. Aun no entendía por que seguía siendo su amigo, siempre hacia lo mismo.- pero empezaron los gemelos, nosotros solo le seguimos la corriente.- siguió, mientras el rubio trataba de no ahorcarle con sus manos.- pero dígame, ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto, mientras Guillermo curvaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "venganza", pensó.

- te diré que haremos…. Ustedes se quedaran quietos donde están….- empezó, hablándoles como si fueran niños chicos, mientras veía como Blaise asentía sonriente- … mientras que yo … ¡llamare a Patrick y le diré lo que hicieron!- grito, para después, ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos chicos, salir corriendo de la cocina hacia la sala principal.

Tras pasar unos segundos, ambos adolescentes salieron de su estupefacción y corrieron tras el hombre. Al llegar a la sala principal, pudieron ver como Guillermo corría en dirección al teléfono, por lo que Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el y se le tiro encima, haciendo que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡quítate rubio!- grito Guillermo mientras trataba de empujarlo- ¡eres un salvaje, que sepas que esto no me detendrá!- siguió gritando como desquiciado, para después, con un fuerte impulso de sus brazos, empujar a Draco bastante lejos.

Rápidamente se levanto y tomo el teléfono con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Por fin se vengaría de esos idiotas y lo mejor de todo, es que tenía el testigo, más estupido e idiota del mundo, pero testigo igual, que de seguro declararía a su favor. Se notaba que le faltaban varios caramelos.

- ¡me engañaste Guillermo!, debería darte vergüenza.- chillo Blaise dolido mientras se encaminaba hacia a el, para después ver, con asombro como Draco lo tiraba nuevamente al piso, haciendo que el teléfono inalámbrico saliera volando por los aires.- ¡eso Draco!, enséñale a ese mentiroso a no engañarme!- siguió, mientras alentaba a su amigo con los brazos.

- cállate y toma el teléfono Blaise- grito Draco, mientras forcejeaba con Guillermo, el cual no se quedaba quieto- cuidado con mi rostro idiota!- dijo, mientras que Guillermo le empujaba el rostro hacia atrás y lo tomaba de los pelos.

- ¡que modales hermano!- dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza.

Blaise corrió hacia el teléfono y lo tomo entre sus manos. Se fijo que el pequeño aparatito tenia pequeñas luces de un color naranja, además de una pantallita del mismo color. Miro hacia ambos lados, para después sonreír como un niño con juguete nuevo, olvidándose completamente de su amigo, y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que estaba teniendo con Guillermo. Que pasaría si…

Mientras tanto, Draco y Guillermo seguían enfrascados en esa pelea física, de la cual ninguno estaba saliendo bien parado. El pobre de Draco tenia todo el cabello desordenado, además de un pequeño moretón en su rostro, y ni que hablar de su ropa arrugada.

Bufo molesto.

Después de esa semana, tendría que comprarse bastante ropa.

- ¡alto!- grito Guillermo separándose de Draco con la respiración agitada-tiempo fuera- siguió mientras se recostaba en un de los sillones. Suficiente movimiento por un año.- esto no tiene sentido. De todas formas los padres de Hermione se enteraran, por que la cocina quedo echa un desastre y estoy seguro que deben de estar por venir. Así que… ¡no fue un placer conocerte rubio!, espero no volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida- siguió con una sonrisa. En verdad le caía mal ese muchacho, y de tan solo pensar que su cuñado lo echaría de la casa cuando se enterara del desastre, le hacia sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- eres una mierda Guillermo.- dijo Draco con rabia mientras se acercaba a el. Sabía que ni bien sus suegros se enteraran de lo ocurrido, lo mandarían a la mierda, al igual que su relación con la castaña.

- gracias, pienso lo mismo de ti- respondió como si lo que le hubieran dicho fuera un halago- que te valla bien en…

-¡Draco!- grito Blaise asustado, haciendo que ambos hombres dirigieran su mirada hacia el, el cual tenia el teléfono en su oreja- ¡hay alguien en este aparato!, se llama 911- exclamo, al tiempo que Draco lo miraba molesto, y Guillermo incrédulo. ¿!Había llamado al 911!?- señora 911, tranquila ya la sacaremos de ahí, solo espere a que Granger vuelva de la habitación con la varita y la sacaremos del aparato- siguió Blaise preocupado, mientras Draco se acercaba rápidamente a el, al tiempo que Guillermo lo miraba impresionado. Desde su llegada, había comprobado que el chico no gozaba de salud mental, pero nunca pensó que su caso fuera tan grabe.

- ¿! Pero que haces Blaise!?- exclamo el rubio mientras le quitaba bruscamente el teléfono, para después colgar el llamado. Lo miro molesto- cuantas veces tengo que decirlo, ¡NO HABLES DE MAGIA CON MUGGLES!- grito, para después abrir sus ojos como plato. Giro su rostro en dirección a Guillermo, el cual tenia una exprecion de asombro en su rostro. "mierda" pensó.

- ¿ma-magia?- pregunto impresionado, mientras que Draco le tapaba la boca a Blaise. Por las dudas de que abriera su bocota, y soltara todo sobre el mundo mágico.- esto quiere decir que mis sospechas son ciertas….- murmuro, mientras Draco abría y cerraba su boca, como pez fuera del agua. Era un hecho: estaban bien jodidos.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

HOLA!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de ¡Que familia!. Espero que les guste. Quiero decirles que enserio, trate de sacar buenas ideas de mi cabeza, pero se me hizo imposible. En realidad, subí este capitulo por la promesa que les hice en el aviso, de no ser por eso, no les hubiera subido esto. De todas formas, agradecería que dejaran reviews.

Antes de irme, quiero agradecerles enormemente a Namikaze yuki, En Resumen soy un Heroe y a sirone aphrody por entenderme, y en verdad, se los agradezco con todo el corazón. Esto es muy difícil para mi , y saber que hay gente que me entiende y que me alienta, es muy agradable.

Repito, lamento mucho si el capitulo no les gusta, lo que pasa es que me es imposible escribir algo con humor, cuando no puedo ni siquiera sonreír.

Lo siento.

Dejen reviews.

Besos

Fefi.


	13. Chapter 12: Todos estan locos!

Capitulo 12: !Todos están locos!.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su armario bruscamente, para después, tras soltar un largo suspiro, comenzar a buscar su varita. Si bien todo estaba impecablemente doblado y acomodado, era casi imposible encontrar algo tan fino como una varita en medo de tanta ropa, mayoritariamente del rubio. Tras pasar dos minutos buscando entre medio de esa ropa sin resultado alguno, decidió buscar en otro lado.

Busco en las mesitas de luz, debajo de la cama, en las maletas.

Nada.

Suspiro cansada.

Nada estaba resultando como debería. Era cierto que ella sabia que su familia, al enterarse de que tenia novio, actuaría de esa manera. Sabía que a los gemelos les encantaba hacer bromas, especialmente, a gente que no les agradaba, al igual que sabia que sus tíos, especialmente Guillermo, harían hasta lo imposible por buscar aunque sea lo mínimo indispensable para deshacerse de Draco.

Pero, todo se estaba yendo de las manos. Se notaba que los gemelos intentaban encontrar la manera de que Draco reaccionara y se fuera de esa casa, dejándola sola. Y ni que hablar de Guillermo. Podía sentir perfectamente el desprecio que su tío le profesaba al rubio, y lo peor de todo es que era sin razón. Si bien Draco no era un santo, se notaba que quería a toda costa caerle bien a su familia, por más de que esta no pusiera mucho de su parte.

Desde hacia unos días que una idea rondaba por su cabeza, y en ese momento le parecía la mas brillante que hubiera tenido en toda su vida. Si todo seguía así…

-¡Draco!- oyó gritar a Zabbini- ¡hay alguien en este aparato!, se llama 911… señora 911, tranquila ya la sacaremos de ahí, solo espere a que Granger vuelva de la habitación con la varita y la sacaremos del aparato.

No podía ser.

No.

Esas palabras solo fueron producto de su imaginación, era imposible que eso estuviera pasando. Además, Zabbini no podía ser tan estupido como para…..

- cuantas veces tengo que decirlo, ¡NO HABLES DE MAGIA CON MUGGLES!- oyó a Draco gritar, para luego, oír como todo se sumía en un silencio sepulcral.

"mierda", pensó la castaña mientras giraba sobre si alarmada, mientras trataba de divisar alguna varita. El estupido de Zabbini había hablado de magia por teléfono. Pero no era solo eso. De seguro su tío estaría con ellos, y las probabilidades de que no hubiera entendido algo de lo que Zabbini había dicho, se había ido con la afirmación de Draco. Tras unos segundos revisando su cama, debajo de la almohada y de las sabanas, un clic sonó en su cabeza.

Casi se golpea por no haberlo recordado.

Rápidamente, corrió hacia su armario, y saco su pijama. Con todo lo acontecido, se había olvidado de que había dejado su varita en el pijama después de haber abierto la puerta aquella noche en que su tío Guillermo había golpeado a Draco en la cara. Cuando la tubo entre sus manos sonrío victoriosa, para después borrarla al escuchar un fuerte golpe, como de algo estrellándose con algo, para después sentir como algo caía al piso, con un ruido sordo.

Sin pensarlo, salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, para después bajar las escaleras. Se dirigió directamente a la sala principal, y lo que encontró la desconcertó y confundió a ambas partes.

Su tío Guillermo se encontraba despatarrado en el piso con los ojos cerrados, mientras que a un lado, se encontraba Marc, con un sartén alzado en lo alto. Un poco más atrás del pelicastaño se encontraba su gemelo, el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras unos pasos mas atrás estaba Lucas, mirando perplejo a su tío en el piso. La castaña desvío su vista de la escena del crimen, y lo que vio la confundió mucho más que lo anterior. Draco estaba recostado en uno de los armarios mientras se frotaba las sienes, como intentando calmar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mientras que Blaise derramaba lagrimas a mas no poder, al tiempo que gritaba frustrado por el auricular del teléfono.

-…. ¡señora 911!... ¡SEÑORA, RESPONDA!- grito Blaise al borde del colapso mientras caminaba de un lado al otro- ¡SEÑORA, POR FAVOR….. RESPONDA!- siguió, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara incrédula.¿! que diablos estaba pasando!?.

-¿!QUE DIABLOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI!?- grito la castaña confundida, molesta e incrédula.

- ¡GRANGER!- grito Blaise, posando su mirada en la chica, al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- ¡GRANGER, AYUDAME!- pidió, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Zabbini, ¿! Pero que…..

- escúchame Granger, nos queda poco tiempo. Necesito que saques a la señora 911 de este aparato antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Blaise seriamente, mientras la castaña lo miraba impresionada. ¿! De que diablos hablaba!?- ¡rápido!, no sabemos si la pobre señora es claustrofóbica- siguió alarmado, mientras Hermione desviaba su mirada, para posarla en Draco, el cual se encogió de hombros.

- piensa que hay una señora atrapada en el teléfono, y que yo le hice algo para que dejara de hablar- explico el rubio, mientras la castaña lo miraba incrédula. ¿! Pero que diablos tenia por cerebro Zabbini!?.

- ¡claro que le hiciste algo!- aseguro Blaise girándose, para mirar al rubio con una cara que reflejaba enojo- ¡la señora ya no habla y lo único que se escucha es un pi, pi, pi!- siguió, mientras el rubio lo miraba frustrado. - ¡tu le hiciste algo!- afirmo, mientras lo señalaba con un dedo, acusándolo.

- ¡Blaise!, entiende de una maldita vez. ¡No existe tal señora 911!- grito Draco al borde de la histeria. ¿! Tan difícil era de comprender que no había ninguna señora atrapada en el teléfono!?. Blaise iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡basta!- grito Hermione enojada y al borde del colapso. Con lo que vio y escucho en esos pocos minutos en la sala, le vasto para llegar a tres conclusiones. Una, que Marc había golpeado a su tío con una sartén y lo había desmallado por algún motivo que desconocía. Dos, que se había equivocado; Zabbini si era capaz de superar su estupidez en tiempo record, y tres, que si no arreglaba la cocina y no despertaba a su tío cuanto antes, los adultos llegarían y los encontrarían con las manos en la masa- ¡se sientan todos en el sillón ahora!... ¡y sin rechistar Zabbini!- agrego, haciendo que el moreno pateara el suelo y se sentara en el sillón, seguido de todos los demás.

Suspiro para normalizar su respiración agitada, para después posar su mirada en el más afectado de los cinco chicos frente a ella.

.- escúchame Zabbini, no existe tal señora- dijo molesta, mientras Blaise fruncía el seño.

-claro que si. Yo la escuche- dijo convencido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al tiempo que Hermione respiraba hondo, intentando controlar su ira. Si no podía razonar con Blaise, tendría que recurrir al plan B.

- escúchame atentamente. La señora …..- empezó, para después mirar a Draco, el cual formulo " 911" con sus labios- …. 911 esta bien. Este aparato- dijo señalando el teléfono- sirve para que los muggles se comuniquen como los magos se comunican por las chimeneas, solo que por aquí no se ven. ¿Entiendes?- pregunto con paciencia, como se le hablaría a un niño que le cuesta comprender. Blaise la miro seriamente.

- ¿me estas diciendo que la señora 911 no esta atrapada en este aparato?- pregunto con desconfianza, mientras sujetaba fuertemente el teléfono. Hermione asintió victoriosa- eso quiere decir que…. ¿ella esta en su casa, sentada cómodamente en un sillón mientras toma el te?- pregunto inocentemente, mientras Hermione sonreía forzadamente, al tiempo que asentía. Si algo le habían enseñado sus padres de chiquita, era que a las personas locas había que darles siempre la razón, por mas de que lo que le estuvieran diciendo fuera la cosa mas descabellada del mundo.-y…. ¿ también tiene compañía?, no se un gato, un perro….- siguió preguntando ilusionado, como si Hermione fuera una adivina.

- si Blaise- dijo Draco mirándolo- la señora 911 esta en su casa, sentada en un sillón junto a su perro mientras toma el te, esperando a que el señor 912 llegue de su trabajo- siguió sarcástico, logrando que Hermione lo mirara fulminante.

- OK- accedió Blaise sonriente mientras asentía, al tiempo que Hermione rodaba los ojos. Ese moreno no tenia remedio alguno. Suspiro.

- bien, solucionado este tema…. Marc- dijo mirando al pelicastaño, mientras este miraba a Blaise como si fuera un bicho raro de circo, al igual que los demás. Marc la miro- … ¿!me puedes explicar por que no se quedaron el la habitación como les pedí!? , y de paso me explicas por que golpeaste al tío con una sartén. – dijo con el seño fruncido. Sabía que si le hablaba bien, el niño soltaría todo sin problema alguno, pero le era imposible controlar su molestia. Marc la miro dolido.

-¿!por que me hablas así!?- pregunto lastimosamente- ¿! Que te eh hecho yo!?- siguió, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, el cual lo abrazaba, consolándolo.- ¡no te pienso responder!- grito, mientras soltaba una que otra lagrima. La castaña suspiro. Sabia que Marc aria algo como eso. Miro a Lucas, el cual suspiro.

- lo que paso fue que estábamos….

-¡CALLATE LUCAS!, ¡ME PREGUNTO A MI!- salto Marc mirándolo con odio, mientras el pequeño rubio se alejaba un poco asustado, chocando con Draco, el cual lo empujo molesto. Hermione suspiro.

- ¿me responderás tu, Marc?- pregunto la castaña tranquilamente, haciendo que el niño asintiera despacio, mientras se separaba de su hermano.

- salimos de la habitación por que sentimos gritos. Tome una sartén por las dudas, y nos dirigimos a la sala donde encontramos al enfermo mental- dijo señalando a Blaise, el cual frunció el seño- y a la lagartija- siguió, mientras el rubio hacia el ademán de acercársele, pero fue detenido por Blaise- junto al soltero sin remedio, el cual estaba gritando incoherencias mientras hacia aspavientos con los brazos- siguió tranquilamente, mientras la castaña enarcaba una ceja.

-¿y….?- pregunto Hermione, ya sabiendo lo que vendría.

- le pegue- respondió tranquilamente, mientras la castaña rodaba los ojos- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, el tío estaba como loco diciendo estupideces. Parecía un demente- siguió excusándose.- Hablaba de magia, ¡DE MAGIA!- exclamo, como si eso fuera lo mas loco que hubiera escuchado.

- lo dices como si no ex…- empezó Blaise, pero rápidamente recibió un golpe en las costillas- ¡ay!, hermano, si sigues así, te acusare con Pansy cuando se le pase el cabreo- se quejo, mientras el rubio lo miraba molesto. Sinceramente, Blaise era un verdadero peligro en la casa.

-cállate- ordeno Hermione molesta- bien… dejemos esto por aquí… ¿Dónde están Mateo y Micaela?- pregunto a nadie en especial.

- están limpiando la cocina porque Mateo recibió un mensaje de su padre. Dice que en una hora o menos estarán aquí- explico tranquilamente Lucien, haciendo que Hermione abriera sus ojos como plato. ¿!Y lo decía ahora!?.

- ¿Por qué no avisaste antes demonio?- pregunto Draco enojado, mientras Lucien lo miraba fulminante.

- por que nadie pregunto- respondió secamente.

- ya basta,- dijo Hermione molesta- ustedes- dijo señalando a Lucas, y a los gemelos- ayuden a limpiar la cocina…. ¡sin quejas Marc, te lo advierto!- dijo, mientras el niño se levantaba, para después girar su cabeza e irse de la sala en un silencio ofendido. Los otros dos lo siguieron.

- genial, los niños trabajan, los adultos descansan. Muy buena Granger- dijo Blaise mientras se acomodaba a lo largo en el sillón, apoyando sus piernas en el regazo del rubio, el cual las quito rápidamente. Hermione frunció el seño.

-no Zabbini, no descansaras.- dijo mientras se acercaba al moreno, para después tomarlo del brazo y tirar de el, haciendo que se incorporara- tienes que levantar a Guillermo y sentarlo en el sillón- siguió, haciendo que Blaise la mirara incrédulo, al tiempo que Draco reía- y tu también- dijo mirando al rubio, el cual paro de reír, al tiempo que Blaise curvaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿tienes idea de cuanto pesa?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio mientras se paraba, al tiempo que señalaba el cuerpo de Guillermo.

- ¿tienes idea de lo que pasara si mis padres se llegan a enterar de esto?- pregunto de brazos cruzados, mientras el rubio la miraba fijamente- exacto. Asíque, hazlo Draco. Ni que fueras un debilucho- siguió, haciendo que el rubio la mirara ofendido, para después, junto a Blaise, dirigirse hacia Guillermo y tomarlo por los hombros.

-¿y tu que aras?- pregunto Blaise desconfiado. Si ellos tenían que cargar con el tío inconciente, ella también tendría que hacer algo.

- yo vigilare que los adultos no vengan, y después le aplicare un obliviate a mi tío- respondió, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

Blaise asintió, para después, con una fuerza sobre humana, tomar los pies de Guillermo y elevarlo por los aires. Después de lo que significo la prueba de fuego para ambos hombres, lograron trasladar a Guillermo hasta el sillón, donde lo dejaron caer sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que Hermione los viera molesta.

-tengo que volver al gimnasio- dijo Blaise respirando superficialmente, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos al pecho.

-bien, ahora has lo tuyo Mione - dijo Draco, mientras la castaña se acercaba a su tío- Blaise, vigila la ventana, yo vigilare la cocina.- siguió, mientras el moreno lo veía confundido- no confío en la palabra de esos diablos- explico, para después dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina.

Hermione suspiro, para después apuntar a su tío con la varita. Nunca pensó que tendría que volver a aplicar un obliviate a alguien de su familia, y mucho menos por una estupidez tan grande. Pero esa estupidez, podría costarle su relación con Draco, y por más de que su tío había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no quería correr riesgos de que recordara algo.

-obliviate…- murmuro, al tiempo que una luz salía de su varita, para después propagarse alrededor de su tío. Se giro- ya esta, solo nos falta llevarlo a su cuarto y…

-¡no hay tiempo!- grito Blaise alarmado, para después girarse- ¡tu familia llego!- siguió, haciendo que tanto Draco como Hermione, lo vieran alarmados.

La castaña giro a su alrededor y lo que encontró no le gusto en lo absoluto. Todo estaba desordenado, había cosas rotas por doquier, la cocina seguía sucia, Draco y Blaise estaban desarreglados y sucios de comida, y su tío parecía un cadáver. Justo cuando se iba a desmayar, se le ocurrió algo.

-¡zabbini!- grito, haciendo que el moreno la mirara sorprendido- ¡ve afuera, y entretén a mi familia!- siguió, mientras el moreno la miraba incrédulo.

-¿y como quieres que logre eso?- pregunto, al tiempo que la castaña bufaba. Que exasperante podía llegar a ser.

-¡has lo de siempre!, di cualquier estupidez, baila, canta, has mímica, ¡yo que se!- dijo rápidamente mientras empujaba al moreno, el cual ponía un poco de reticencia- ¡vamos Zabbini!, tu eres un experto en ese campo- siguió, mientras el moreno se daba la vuelta.

- ¡me estas ofendiendo Granger!- exclamo dolido.- ¿acaso piensas que soy un mono de feria sin cerebro que hace cosas estupidas para entretener a la gente?- pregunto incrédulo.

-lo has dicho tu, no yo- respondió esquivamente. El moreno la miro indignado, e iba a replicar- cállate zabbini y hazlo, sino tendrás que volver a casa donde te encontraras con una Parkinson cabreada- siguió, haciendo que el moreno la mirara asustado. Le aplico un hechizo para liberarlo de la mugre, y después lo empujo, haciendo que saliera de la habitación.

- bien… manos a la obra- dijo la castaña mirando al rubio, el cual asintió. Era imposible que el plan saliera mal, después de todo, zabbini era un experto a la hora de entretener a la gente, así que…. Nada podría salir mal ¿No?.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

¡HOLA!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de ¡Que familia!. Espero que les guste. Les pido que dejen reviews, es la única forma que tengo de saber si les gusta la historia o no.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejan reviews, en verdad gracias, me alegran el día.

¡Dejen reviews!

Besos.

Fefi.


End file.
